


Finis sanctificat media

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Magic and Science, Necromancy, Pathologists, Police, Shapeshifting, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– В больницу его, – сказал некромант.<br/>И наступила тьма.<br/>Но даже в этой тьме Джонни продолжал видеть тонкий рисунок линий, горящих на упирающейся в лицо зомби руке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14.  
> Иллюстрацию нарисовала sin_repent )))
> 
> Я просто хотела написать про некромантию. =)

Крики ввинчивались в уши, и Джонни старался бежать быстрее – потому что такие вопли люди не издают, когда они напуганы. Такие вопли люди издают, когда происходящее находится далеко за гранью ужаса. И поэтому Джонни бежал быстрее, хотя все внутри него переворачивалось и толкало подальше отсюда. Толпа двигалась навстречу, и продираться сквозь сонмище перепуганных людей становилось все труднее, но Джонни упорно расталкивал бегущих прохожих плечами и продвигался вперед.

– Что там? – выдохнул он, вырвавшись на свободное пространство и укрывшись за полицейской машиной. Красно-синяя мигалка расцвечивала все вокруг в причудливые, галлюциногенные тона, и стоящий рядом полицейский с суровым неулыбчивым лицом был похож на демона. Не то чтобы Джонни когда-нибудь видел демона. Еще две полицейские машины замерли на перекрестке, перегораживая движение.

– Зомби, – выплюнул полицейский. Джонни прочитал на его бэйдже «Коулсон» и медленно обернулся, глядя туда, откуда раньше доносились крики, но теперь…

Небольшая площадь – часть скверика, две лавочки, фонтан – была огорожена ловушками, маленькие плоские цилиндры растягивали между собой бледные нити ограды. Должно быть, патрульные полицейские сработали быстро. Хотя и недостаточно быстро, потому что _их_ в ловушке было много.

– Мама! – кричала какая-то девица, которую двое дюжих офицеров пытались оттащить от ограды. – Мама! Помогите!!! Мама!!!

Джонни сглотнул, невольно пытаясь понять, кто из _этих_ – мама девушки. Возможно, пожилая леди в фиолетовом платье, сидящая на корточках и жрущая то, что еще недавно было собачкой – поводок до сих пор тянулся к руке самой леди. А возможно, спортивная дама средних лет со свернутой набок челюстью и разорванной щекой, которая раскачивалась у самой границы ловушки, будто хищное животное, ждущее малейшего шанса на прореху в ограждении.

А может, строгая женщина в рваном деловом костюме, чьи босые ноги оставляли кровавые следы.

На самом деле Джонни не хотел знать.

– Вызвали некромантов? – почему-то шепотом спросил он.

Коулсон скривился, словно лимона наелся.

– Позвонили в Бюро, они обещали кого-нибудь прислать – через час в лучшем случае. Дескать, все разъехались, никого нет на месте, засранцы… Эй, ты! – внезапно заорал он. – А ну прекрати снимать!

И он бодро рванул к парню, снимающему место происшествия на мобильник. Быстро же они прекратили кричать и разбегаться, невольно подумал Джонни. При любом, даже самом страшном происшествии найдется хоть один урод, который попытается прославиться на ю-туб.

Покачав головой, он шагнул к ограде, невольно нащупывая пистолет в кобуре. Им овладевало странное чувство: жути, смешанной с непонятной тягой. Зомби были отвратительны, и еще отвратительнее то, что все произошло на людной улице, вот так внезапно, и еще пятнадцать минут назад это были прохожие, спешащие домой с работы, а теперь – просто куски заразного мяса. Джонни застыл возле тонкой белой линии, почти упираясь в нее мысками ботинок, бездумно глядя прямо в лицо спортивной даме. Ему казалось, или в ее мутных, подернутых смертью глазах промелькнула какая-то… мысль? Чувство?

Взвизгнули тормоза, и Джонни вздрогнул, приходя в себя и отшатываясь. На перекрестке остановилась машина – блестящий черный порше, дорогой, как грех, притормозил у самого дальнего полицейского автомобиля. Хлопнула дверца, выбравшийся из нутра шикарной машины мужчина направился прямиком к ограде. И, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, перешагнул линию.

– Сэр! – закричал Джонни, покрываясь холодным потом. – Сэр, стойте! Эй!

Это придурок сам погибнет и разрушит ловушку – почему она не запищала? – и теперь начнется настоящий хаос. А еще его лицо – оно было смутно знакомо Джонни, и почему-то эта мысль заставила его сделать то, что он сам потом вряд ли смог бы объяснить. Подскочив, Джонни схватил нарушителя за плечо, наступая на ограду – и отшатываясь, когда парень резко обернулся.

– Что?.. – в зубах тот держал стянутую с одной руки перчатку, теперь она выпала, удивление на лице было таким искренним, что сердце Джонни сжалось. Тут же помчавшись вскачь, потому что ловушки все-таки запищали. – Черт!

Джонни не успел крикнуть, не успел даже вздохнуть, словно время остановилось… Перед его лицом мелькнула окровавленная пасть, и он никогда не думал, что у человека бывает так много зубов, он сосчитал их все – а потом ладонь с растопыренными пальцами впечаталась прямо в эту морду. Тонкие линии татуировок вспыхнули нестерпимо ярким светом, отпечатываясь на сетчатке, Джонни зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, зомби уже валился, как куль с мукой, а парень стаскивал перчатку с другой руки.

– Назад! – приказал он, отталкивая Джонни, хотя ловушка уже была разрушена, и отовсюду доносились крики полицейских, да еще где-то на заднем плане истошно вопила девушка, которая раньше звала маму. Джонни знал, _почему_ она так кричит. – Вон отсюда!

Джонни попятился. Некромант, это некромант, которого позвали решить проблему, а Джонни все испортил и сломал ловушку… Споткнувшись обо что-то, Джонни рухнул на асфальт, отбив себе зад и на несколько секунд потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, но парень – _некромант_ – не дожидался, пока Джонни уберется из опасной зоны. Развернувшись, он рванул в толпу мертвецов. Кого-то из этих… людей еще можно было спасти, и теперь, без ловушки, жертв станет больше, спешка некроманта была вполне объяснима.

Джонни застонал, пытаясь подняться, ведь убраться отсюда подальше было здравой мыслью, ему совсем не хотелось быть съеденным или даже зараженным – лечение отняло бы месяцы, – матерясь, когда рука неосторожно проехалась по осколкам бутылки. Им точно надо ввести огромные штрафы на мусор: бросать стекло на асфальт, когда в любой момент может начаться локальный зомбиапокалипсис! Джонни стряхнул осколки, повернулся, морщась от воя сирен полицейских машин и карет скорой помощи и мерзкого писка разрушенных ловушек… И заорал, когда спортивная леди, о которой он успел забыть, появилась словно бы ниоткуда, вцепляясь в него скрюченными пальцами. В отчаянной попытке спастись он выкинул руки вперед, упираясь ладонями в голову зомби, чувствуя, как зубы царапают кожу, но совсем не ощущая боли. Его руки до локтей опалило холодом – невыносимым, замогильным, что-то взорвалось в голове, и женщина рухнула, наваливаясь всей своей мертвой тяжестью, а следом померкло и сознание Джонни.

Дальше реальность доносилась до Джонни урывками, неровными кусками и деталями.

Вот уцелевшие полицейские пытаются установить ловушки заново, замкнуть новый контур, дальше первого…

Вот некромант нежно, бережно обхватил ладонями голову маленькой девочки, целуя ее в лоб – Джонни не знал, как она будет жить, настолько изуродованная…

Вот пространство заполняют парамедики, быстро загружая в скорые тех, за чью жизнь еще можно побороться, и упаковывая в черные мешки тех, кого спасать поздно.

Последнее, что запомнил Джонни – это Коулсона, орущего ему в лицо что-то вроде: «Ты ранен? Тебя укусили?!» – и некроманта, полощущего рот из бутылки и сплевывающего воду прямо на асфальт.

– В больницу его, – сказал некромант.

И наступила тьма.

Но даже в этой тьме Джонни продолжал видеть тонкий рисунок линий, горящих на упирающейся в лицо зомби руке.


	2. Глава 1

 

Заперев машину, Артур перешел улицу и медленно направился к дверям кафе. Он приехал раньше почти на десять минут, а Имс ради спасения свой жизни не смог бы не опоздать, так что торопиться было некуда. Правда, погода не располагала к прогулкам. Ночью пошел ливень, и сейчас с неба сыпалась гадкая плотная морось, которую неприлично было назвать дождем, но и игнорировать не получалось.

Решив, что, если что, Имсу не вредно будет немного подождать, Артур толкнул дверь в аптеку, так удачно оказавшуюся у него на пути. Внутри было сухо, тепло, пахло травами и спиртом, и Артур пристроился в короткую очередь, лениво разглядывая витрины. Из ближайшей на него вызывающе смотрели средства для повышения потенции: яркие пластиковые банки с чудо-таблетками, свечки «на основе природных ингредиентов» и последняя шокирующая разработка в области мужского здоровья – по крайней мере, так утверждала табличка – амулет в форме какого-то древнего божка с недвусмысленной эрекцией. Судя по картинке на упаковке амулета, божок призван был еще и украсить собой интерьер.

Соседствовали средства от потенции с контрацептивами – что было, как ни посмотри, вполне логично.

Его очередь подошла, и Артур достал из кармана сложенный рецепт.

– Нарвитал, пожалуйста, – он протянул рецепт провизору.

Девушка заметно вздрогнула, глядя на бумажку, но тут же взяла себя в руки и кивнула, забирая рецепт и исчезая в подсобке, чтобы появиться минуту спустя с небольшой коробочкой.

– У вас есть скидочная карта? – она по-прежнему не поднимала глаз. Карта у Артура была – он часто пользовался аптеками этой сети. – Семьдесят девять шестьдесят.

– Спасибо.

Артур заплатил и сунул лекарство в карман, досадуя, что не додумался купить его ночью, а теперь придется ждать до работы…

– Сэр? – позвала девушка. Артур посмотрел на нее – и та робко улыбнулась, встряхивая зажатыми в руке латексными перчатками. – Я могу обработать, если хотите.

Артур оглянулся. Посетителей больше не было, да и он пока не опаздывал. По инструкции провизор обязана была ознакомить его с техникой безопасности. Артур прекрасно эту технику знал, просто девушке, должно быть, было любопытно. Но рука болела, и отказываться не хотелось.

– Конечно, – кивнул он, – спасибо.

Обойдя стойку, Артур снял пальто и стянул перчатки, протягивая руку. Девушка – Натали, если верить табличке – тщательно расправила латексные перчатки, вытряхнула из коробочки небольшой тюбик и осторожно вскрыла его. У нее был такой сосредоточенный вид, что Артур невольно улыбнулся.

– Если попадет на кожу, то вы не умрете на месте, – сказал он.

Натали немного нервно усмехнулась.

– Не хотелось бы проверять, – она прижала запястье Артура к стойке и осмотрела поврежденное место. Царапины и ссадины от зубов пятнали ладонь, вокруг поврежденной кожи разливались неприятные темные пятна. Выдавив немного геля на палец, Натали принялась втирать лекарство в ранки, стараясь не задевать здоровую кожу. – Опасная работа, да?

– У вас тоже, – Артур пожал плечами и пояснил в ответ на ее недоуменный взгляд. – Наркоманы, алкоголики… фанаты возбужденных божков.

Натали вытаращила глаза, мельком взглянула на витрину с провокационными амулетами и прыснула.

– Точно, – она закончила с лекарством, извлекла откуда-то большой квадратный кусок пластыря и заклеила травмированную область. – Готово. Думаю, вы и сами в курсе, но все же – наносить только в перчатках, избегать попадания на кожу, не есть и не давать детям и домашним животным. А то превратятся в зомби! – и она угрожающе пошевелила пальцами.

– Я запомню, – ответил Артур. – Никаких животных.

Натали бросила перчатки и упаковку от пластыря в корзину и вручила Артуру тюбик с лекарством.

– Ничего – если что, вы их вылечите, – серьезно сказала она. – Моего парня заразили пару лет назад, когда был… _тот случай_ , – но его вылечили. Он потерял руку, но это же лучше, чем смерть?

– Конечно лучше, – Артур вновь оделся и убрал тюбик в карман. – Спасибо, Натали.

– Не за что, мистер Смит. Прочитала имя на рецепте, – пояснила она с улыбкой. – Заходите к нам еще.

Артур про себя понадеялся, что у него больше не будет поводов, но все равно кивнул. Проходя мимо витрины, он подмигнул божку.

На улице было все так же дерьмово, но рука больше не болела, и настроение Артура просветлело, поэтому до кафе он дошел, не обращая внимания на лезущую в глаза водяную пыль и намокающие волосы.

– Артур!

Имс, о чудо из чудес, уже сидел за столиком у окна, и он встал навстречу Артуру, сияя улыбкой такой ослепительной, что глазам на мгновение стало больно. Артур знал эту улыбку – она не предвещала ничего хорошего.

– Привет, – нет, он не собирался спрашивать, в чем дело. Имс был не из тех, что смолчит. Поэтому Артур просто подошел, поцеловал его в щеку и снял пальто. Он хотел есть, все остальное могло подождать до после завтрака. – Как поездка?

– Прекрасно, дорогой, – преувеличенно радостно ответил Имс, рукой подзывая официанта. Артур моргнул, когда волосы Имса на мгновение посветлели, приобретая рыжий оттенок, но тут же вернулись к нормальному цвету. – Без эксцессов, даже скучно. А вот ты, как я слышал, веселился.

Артур сморщился. Мол, ну естественно. Мол наверняка донесла все Имсу, приукрасив так, что банальное происшествие превратилось в катастрофу городского, как минимум, масштаба. Как будто Имс и так недостаточно был на взводе.

Голубая рубашка Имса выцвела, превращаясь в ослепительно белую – и вновь поголубела. Имс определено был _достаточно_ заведен. Артур снял перчатки и бросил их на стол, сжал губы – он не хотел опять ссориться, тем более на людях. Этот разговор был бесконечен.

Подошедший официант – рыжий парень в белой рубашке, черных брюках и синем фартуке – вытянулся, ожидая заказ, покосился на руки Артура, и его глаза расширились почти комично. Точно. Если так дальше пойдет, скоро ему придется есть и ходить в туалет в перчатках. Откинувшись на стуле, Артур уставился на официанта, предоставляя Имсу самому делать заказ.

– Думаешь, я от этого в восторге? – шепотом возмутился он, стоило официанту отойти. Потому что, конечно, когда речь заходила об Имсе, Артур всегда начинал оправдываться первым. – Что на меня все пялятся, словно я какая-то кинозвезда? Я понятия не имею, откуда повылезло все это дерьмо. Или, может, ты тоже уверен, что все эти… эксцессы, как ты говоришь, – это моих рук дело?

У желтой прессы была и такая теория, не то чтобы это удивляло Артура.

– Нет, – Имс сбросил маску приветливости, его глаза вспыхнули от ярости – в буквальном смысле слова, засветились, как огоньки. – Я просто не понимаю, почему ты лезешь во все самое опасное и грязное, что только можно вообразить? Черт, Артур, я всего на сутки уехал, и тут очередная катастрофа, и конечно, без тебя не обошлось – и не думай, что Мол мне не сказала, что тебя цапнули из-за какого-то идиота.

– Ну естественно, Мол рассказала, – Артур потер лицо и продолжил со всем возможным сарказмом. – И что же я, по-твоему, должен был делать? Это моя работа, если ты забыл.

– В последний раз, когда я спрашивал, твоя работа называлась «некромантия» и имела некое отношение к расследованию преступлений, вскрытию трупов, Артур, и сбору улик! – Имс наклонился вперед. – И – иногда – допросу усопших. Я не припоминаю там ничего про «остановить зомбиапокалипсис голыми руками»!

– Видимо, ты плохо слушал описание, – отрезал Артур. – Их бы всех расстреляли перепуганные полицейские, а половину еще можно было спасти!

Официант поставил на стол чайник для Имса и кофейник для Артура, и тот заткнулся, не желая давать лишнего повода для слухов – ему и так хватало внимания. Имс тоже не спешил продолжать спор. То ли придумывал новые упреки, то ли просто злился.

– У тебя вообще вчера был выходной, – наконец сказал он.

Артур пожал плечами.

– Гарри нет в городе, уехал по каким-то семейным делам. Саманта в больнице, ты помнишь, как ее искусали в прошлый раз… Ну конечно, я должен был послать всех к черту и сказать, что у меня выходной.

– Было бы неплохо, – пробормотал Имс, но уже спокойнее.

– К тому же, я не знал, что сломается ловушка.

Имс тяжело вздохнул.

– Артур, мне просто не нравится, что такое происходит постоянно. Это только вопрос времени, когда ты отправишься в больницу вслед за Самантой.

С этим было трудно поспорить. За последний месяц это был четвертый случай – а ведь раньше такое встречалось редко если раз в год, когда какой-нибудь шаман или патологоанатом воображал, что владеет некромантией, и первый же эксперимент отправлял его самого в специальное отделение психушки. О том, чтобы такой экспериментатор успевал перезаражать кучу народу, и речи не шло.

– Это один преступник, – признал Артур.

Следом он должен был бы признать, что этот преступник однозначно некромант, но говорить такого вслух не хотелось. Артур все еще цеплялся за веру, что никто из его коллег не пойдет на подобную гадость.

– И я не хочу, чтобы этот преступник запомнил твое лицо, – мрачно сказал Имс.

Артур не ответил. Что он мог ответить? Что его лицо и так уже более чем популярно, и даже самому тупому преступнику не составит труда его запомнить? Тем более что их преступник тупым не был.

Скорее, он был очень даже умным – при вопиющей схожести всех случаев найти хотя бы один след, хоть какую-нибудь ниточку пока не удалось. Артур не был детективом, расследовать преступления – и в этом Имс был прав – не входило в круг его обязанностей, но он так тщательно и дотошно изучил всех погибших и выживших, так старательно допросил всех, кого мог… И до сих пор ничего.

– Имс, это будет происходить, пока мы не поймаем виновного, – Артур налил себе кофе и принялся за еду – не тратить же все время завтрака на бессмысленные препирательства.

Все началось два месяца назад, когда Артура разбудили посреди ночи звонком из полицейского управления, и какой-то офицер – Артур не запомнил его фамилии – принялся кричать ему в ухо, что в городе восстание зомби. В первый момент Артур подумал, что все это какой-то розыгрыш, потому что что может быть забавнее, чем позвонить некроманту и пошутить про зомби? Но тут же заверещал мобильный Артура, а Саманта на том конце была менее всего склонна к глупым шуткам.

– Шеф, – отрывисто докладывала она. – Шеф, я на пересечении Лексингтон и Тридцать четвертой, и тут какой-то ад!

Тогда они еще не знали, что это сценарий. В толпе в людном месте внезапно оказывался зомби – или несколько, – он бросался на окружающих, те заражались и теряли рассудок, а дальше начиналась паника и цепная реакция. Вчерашний случай был шестым, и пока полицейским удавалось относительно быстро огородить место происшествия ловушками от духов и вызвать некромантов. Но на прошлой неделе Саманта так сильно пострадала, пытаясь остановить вспышку, а вчера сломалась ловушка, и Артур точно знал – жертв станет больше. Если при самой первой вспышке погиб только исходный зараженный, то вчера спасти не удалось шестерых.

Им нужно было больше некромантов, вот только где их взять?

Хотя нет – на самом деле им нужно было поймать этого ублюдка и понять, что и зачем он делает.

– Ты просто не хочешь искать среди своих, – тихо ответил Имс.

Он не смотрел на Артура – медленно расправляясь с завтраком, он разглядывал прохожих за окном, и его кожа, волосы, глаза, одежда едва уловимо менялись, создавая впечатление слабой ряби. Артура это не раздражало – он привык.

– Я согласен искать где угодно, – возразил Артур. – Заканчивай, нам пора. У меня гора работы. Надо заехать в Управление, а потом я хочу навестить одного парня.

– Пострадавшего?

– Нет. Скорее, наоборот, – Имс вопросительно задрал брови, и Артур пояснил. – Тот идиот, из-за которого меня цапнули – так ты сказал? – Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой. – Он вчера упокоил зомби в одиночку, а мне, знаешь ли, остро не хватает кадров.

Имс покачал головой, допивая чай.

– Работа, работа, весь в работе, дорогой, – протянул он, и Артур наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением. Флирт был хорошим знаком, он означал, что неприятный разговор на время отложен. – А я, может быть, надеялся на приветственные ласки в офисе, – он понизил голос до шепота. – Ты, я, банки с формалином.

– Кинково, – признал Артур. – Раньше они тебя не возбуждали.

– Ради тебя, любовь моя, я готов на жертвы, – Имс поднялся, прижимая руки к груди, захватил свое пальто и протиснулся мимо Артура, задевая его бедром. – Жду тебя в машине.

И ушел. Паразит.

– Угадайте, кто будет платить, – вздохнул Артур.

 

Имс вел машину осторожно, соблюдая скоростной режим на мокрой дороге – хотя ему нравилась тачка Артура, и в одиночку он не отказался бы на ней погонять. Где-нибудь за городом, в хорошую погоду.

Артур всю дорогу молчал, то следя за проносившимся мимо пейзажем, то отвечая на смс-ки. Обычно он любил поговорить по пути на работу, но не сегодня – и то, что он доверил ключи от машины Имсу, тоже было тревожным знаком. Имс не думал, что Артуру есть за что его задабривать, а значит, все дело было в этом чертовом маньяке, который с чего-то решил, что устроить выгул зомби в центре города воскресным вечером будет забавно. Так забавно, что он повторял представление чуть ли не каждую неделю.

Самое удивительное в этом всем было то, что никто не мог понять – а зачем? Чего добивается преступник? Он не выдвигал никаких требований, не угрожал, не вступал в переговоры и не оставлял следов. Зомби просто появлялись и устраивали… _беспорядки_ как будто сами по себе, и это было похоже на какую-то случайность – ну, если бы, конечно, в жизни не было невозможным случайное самозарождение ( _самоумирание_ ) зомби.

Имс не вникал в дело, оно было не по его профилю, но ему не нравилось, что оно определенно касается Артура. И после недавнего громкого скандала Артуру все это было совершенно ни к чему. По крайней мере, так считал Имс, а он редко ошибался в нуждах Артура – не после десяти лет брака.

Два месяца назад на Артура совершили покушение – к счастью, неудачное, – и с тех пор Имс потерял покой.

– Думаешь, у этого парня дар? – спросил он, чтобы заполнить тишину. – Ну, которого ты собираешься навестить?

Артур поднял глаза от телефона, хмурясь на Имса, словно успел забыть, о чем они разговаривали всего двадцать минут назад. Наконец его взгляд просветлел.

– Джонни Касович, – сказал он. – Вполне может быть. Конечно, это не значит, что из него выйдет что-то путное, – Артур нажал несколько кнопок и сунул мобильный в карман. – Но в любом случае, лучше за ним приглядывать.

«И почему же приглядывать должен ты?» – хотел было спросить Имс, но вопрос был глупым, он разозлил бы Артура, да и что опасного может быть в простом полицейском, которому по счастливой случайности удалось вырубить свеженького зомби? Имс подумал и решил придержать паранойю. Пока Артур возится с этим парнем, он не лезет в неприятности.

– Ты прав, – легко согласился он, заслужив подозрительный и немного настороженный взгляд Артура. – А что? Я тоже думаю, что чем вас больше, тем лучше.

Чем их больше, тем меньше настойчивого внимания достается одному Артуру.

Имс свернул в переулок, ведущий к офису Управления – и едва не выругался вслух. У здания был пикет. Небольшая толпа – человек пятьдесят – обосновалась на противоположной от входа стороне улицы, громко выкрикивая лозунги и потрясая табличками и транспарантами. Имс отсюда не мог разглядеть, что на них изображено, но он и так знал: перчатки – символ некромантов, замалеванные красной краской, надписи вроде «Оставьте мертвых в покое!», «Некрофилов надо лечить» и даже «Закопай себя!». После дела Мартина Дорски к ним прибавились портреты Артура.

Потому что – на самом-то деле – все началось не с придурка с зомби.

Все началось с Мартина Дорски.

– О, а вот и фанаты, – угрюмо сказал Артур, откидываясь на сидении и поджимая губы. Имс мог бы при желании уловить в его голосе сарказм, но на самом деле в нем было гораздо больше мрачной обреченности. – Странно, что они не заявились к нам домой – после вчерашнего-то.

В словах Артура было зерно истины: они не афишировали свой адрес, но узнать его при необходимости не составило бы труда, а «фанаты» Артура не отличались ни деликатностью, ни ленью.

Зато отличались злобой.

Общество всегда относилось к некромантом неоднозначно. Если шаманы вроде Имса или Мол были вполне обычным явлением – ну ладно, в случае с Имсом не совсем обычным, но все же не вызывающим ненависти, – то некроманты заметно выделялись из массы. Во-первых, их было мало. Так мало, что в крупном городе вроде Нью-Йорка можно было сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, а в городах помельче их не встречалось вовсе. Во-вторых, они могли поднимать мертвых. И упокаивать. И превращать живых в… _это_.

И _это_ , конечно, мало у кого вызывало симпатии.

Но, с другой стороны, и агрессии не вызывало – у людей бывают и более неприятные профессии, а остроумный сериал про молодого некроманта Салли сделал немало для создания позитивного образа. Пока пару лет назад все не пошло под откос.

– Может, нам продавать твои автографы? – предложил Имс, чтобы немного развеять атмосферу. – Озолотимся.

Даже очаровашка Салли не мог вернуть симпатии к профессии после _инцидента_ с «Препаратом-А», и Имс до сих пор злился на Майлза за то, что тот принял участие в этом с самого начала не сулящем добра проекте «Проклус». Имс до сих пор помнил выступление Сайто, главы «Проклуса», по телевизору: про создание искусственного аналога некроманта, какие благие у всего этого цели. Это же такая ответственность, когда некроманту приходится поднимать преступника для допроса, такой груз на его душе. Разве не лучше просто сделать маленький укольчик, и для этого совсем не понадобится участие живого человека.

А еще Имс отлично помнил, как все закончилось – и никак иначе оно закончиться не могло. С какой стороны не посмотри, виновата была жадность производителей, решивших нажиться на высоком спросе на редкие услуги.

Вот только кровожадные психи из «Линии жизни» и лично Питер Браунинг рассудили иначе. Придурки были непримиримее «Гринписа», и каждый раз, когда Имс видел их рекламу по телевизору – ту, с очаровательной молодой вдовой и рыдающими детками, – ему хотелось самому кого-нибудь упокоить. А может, даже и поднять.

– Ага, обвинения в том, что я делаю деньги на горе людей, мне и не хватало, – ответил Артур, но лицо его уже не было таким напряженным, как еще минуту назад.

– Если уж быть мерзавцем, так хоть богатым, – не согласился Имс.

Мерзавцем Арти тоже называли – в числе прочего.

После Препарата-А зараза распространилась быстро. Политические активисты из ультралевых все чаще упоминали «противоестественное занятие» в своих программах, партии поумереннее налегали на то, что деятельность некромантов опасна, а правые в основном талдычили про право мертвых оставаться мертвыми, даже если при жизни они укокошили несколько десятков вполне живых сограждан.

Мартин Дорски был как раз последним случаем.

Сексуальный маньяк и убийца, которого ловили двенадцать лет и так неосторожно застрелили при задержании три месяца назад. Суд приговорил его к допросу, и никто не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы пресса не раздула адский скандал. Еще бы, хороший парень Мартин оказался братом сенатора, а братья сенаторов не насилуют маленьких девочек и не набивают из их тел чучела. Все эти в буквальном смысле слова потрясающие воображение подробности тело Дорски рассказало на суде, куда его вызвали в качестве свидетеля и куда его на глазах у прессы привел Артур.

Дело получило большой резонанс. Большинство поддерживало приговор, но нашлись и те, кто утверждал, что проклятые некроманты – а еще точнее, Артур Смит, – заставили Дорски оклеветать себя. Разнообразные теории множились, Имс лично читал статью, весьма убедительно доказывающую, что Артур и был настоящим маньяком, а «Линия жизни» усилила свои нападки, почуяв отличный повод, – и Имс до сих пор был уверен, что за покушением на Артура стояли они. Или родственники Дорски. Имс колебался.

В чем он не колебался, так это в том, что с ситуацией пора было что-то делать. И если это что-то означало увольнение Артура, то Имс был готов настаивать даже на таком варианте. Потому что Артур был главой Отдела Некромантии, и последние три месяца он официально являлся анти-иконой всех правозащитников штата. Глава «Линии жизни», Питер Браунинг – вполне вероятно, будущий сенатор, – включил его в свою предвыборную программу. Не в самом приятном смысле. В этой программе звучали самые разные слова: контроль передвижений, отчетность, разрешения на работу, проверки на безопасность…

Да еще и этот неведомый зомби-маньяк.

Дела, по мнению Имса, шли дерьмово.

 

На входе их поджидал Роберт Фишер. Точнее, Роберт поджидал Артура – ошиваясь у кулера в лобби и изо всех сил делая вид, что болтает с лаборантками, Роберт с хищным вниманием ястреба следил за отражением дверей лифта в окне.

– Пока, дорогой, – тут же попрощался Имс. – Увидимся за ланчем. Веди себя хорошо, не обижай мертвых людей и не ругайся с Робертом.

И, прижав Артура к себе и страстно поцеловав в губы – так, чтобы у лаборанток было о чем поболтать до вечера (а еще потому, что он скучал), – Имс поспешил ретироваться. Уже у самой двери на лестницу слыша за спиной:

– Смит! Вот уж не думал, что ты сегодня почтишь нас, простых смертных, своим высоким присутствием! А я как раз вспоминал о тебе – когда рассматривал то, что твои тупые подчиненные зовут образцами…

Имс перестал прислушиваться. Утренняя встреча Артура и Роберта проходила всегда по одной и той же схеме: Роберт орал, а Артур пил кофе и кивал в знак согласия или мотал головой в знак отрицания, не вступая в словесные споры.

Артур с Робертом были лучшими друзьями, и за десять лет Имс отчаялся понять, как работают их странные, ни на что не похожие отношения. Роберт всегда был капризным избалованным засранцем – не лишенным, однако, большой доли обаяния и странной декадентской прелести, – а Артур терпеть не мог избалованных и капризных засранцев. Кроме Роберта.

Ну, может, еще иногда Имса. Не то чтобы он часто капризничал, но всякое в жизни бывало.

Насколько Имс знал, в юности Роберт мечтал стать некромантом, даже обучался, но что-то не сложилось, и Роберт выбрал профессию эксперта. Ну а смысл жизни у него остался прежним – изводить Артура язвительными замечаниями, оскорблениями и безумными требованиями.

Что в этом находит сам Артур, Имс так и не понял. Но явно находил.

– Он хороший парень, – искренне говорил Артур каждый раз, когда Имсу приходила в голову глупая идея спросить про его дружбу с Робертом. – Мне кажется, ты к нему предвзят.

Ну да.

Захлопывая за собой дверь на лестницу, чтобы прервать этот поток возмущения, Имс быстро взбежал на второй этаж и нырнул в кабинет, который он делил с Колином, вторым оборотнем в Управлении. Сегодня Колина не было, и Имс мог насладиться тишиной и покоем, а может, даже немного поспать – в самолете отдохнуть не удалось. По дороге к дивану Имс притормозил у высокого ростового зеркала, придирчиво осмотрел себя, поправил цвет глаз – сейчас они были ярко-голубыми, должно быть, из-за мыслей о Роберте, – и вернул рубашке ее исходный голубой оттенок. Когда он нервничал, контролировать себя становилось труднее, а в последнее время нервничал Имс все чаще.

Вздохнув, он прошел к дивану, свалился на него и закрыл глаза. Надо поймать этого урода с зомби, думал он перед тем, как заснуть, поймать и засунуть в тюрьму.

И, может, тогда Артура наконец оставят в покое.

 

Джонни отчаялся добиться внятного ответа, когда же его отсюда отпустят. Из психиатрической лечебницы, какого черта? Можно подумать, он какой-нибудь псих или зараженный, и его надо срочно изолировать от общества!

Он окончательно пришел в себя в больнице, в милой и уютной палате на одного, у него ничего не болело, только голова кружилась так, словно он долгое время просидел под водой, задерживая дыхание, а теперь все не мог снова научиться дышать. Но он был здоров! Его не укусили, и, как ни стыдно было признавать, что Джонни просто упал в обморок от страха, посттравматический синдром и стресс, которыми его пытался запугать доктор – черт, у него уже даже был свой лечащий врач! – звучали еще глупее.

Да, он боялся, но после того, что с ним случилось всего два месяца назад, это было вполне естественно.

Вот только доктору плевать было на очевидную глупость происходящего. А его мягкая улыбка и крепкая, запирающаяся снаружи дверь палаты намекали на то, что вряд ли у Джонни получится встать и уйти. И если ночью Джонни было практически все равно – он слишком устал, чтобы возражать против мягкой койки в уединенной комнате, то сейчас он выспался, прекрасно отдохнул, плотно позавтракал и хотел бы покинуть гостеприимные стены.

– Эй, я не зараженный! – закричал Джонни в закрытую дверь. – Позвоните моему адвокату!

У него, конечно, не было адвоката, но если понадобится…

В ответ на его призывы в двери заскрежетал ключ, и Джонни подскочил, собирая всю свою убедительность и напористость в кулак. Они не смеют держать его тут, это противозаконно!

– Мистер Касович, к вам посетитель, – сообщила улыбчивая медсестра, как будто совсем не замечающая раздраженной физиономии Джонни.

С другой стороны, она, должно быть, всяких лиц успела повидать в этих стенах.

Джонни открыл было рот, чтобы повторить свою речь про права, про то, что он совершенно здоров, и что они живут в свободной стране, в которой человека нельзя против воли удерживать в лечебнице, но вслед за медсестрой в палату вошел знакомый мужчина, и Джонни напрягся.

Это был вчерашний некромант. Джонни очень хорошо запомнил его лицо, а фигура, затянутая в костюм стоимостью в пару зарплат Джонни, сразу напоминала о блестящей черной игрушке-порше. Немало, должно быть, эти некроманты зарабатывают.

– Это вы меня сюда упрятали? – выпалил Джонни, потому что все вдруг встало на свои места. – Какое вы имеете право?

Он _ненавидел_ некромантов.

– Не упрятал, а поместил в карантин, – невозмутимо ответил некромант, но в его голосе звучали нотки веселья. Словно возмущение Джонни его забавляло. Устроившись на стуле, он благодарно кивнул медсестре, и та бесшумно исчезла – не забыв запереть дверь за собой. Интересно, если Джонни такой опасный псих, то что же они оставляют с ним в одной палате беззащитного человека? Хотя – он покосился на руки некроманта, упрятанные в тонкие серые перчатки – кто это тут беззащитный. – Но смотрю, вы быстро пришли в себя.

Джонни вздрогнул.

– Я здоров! – он сжал кулаки, потому что ярость клокотала внутри, но скандал вряд ли поможет ему выбраться отсюда. – Меня не укусили, ни царапинки. Почему меня вообще сюда отвезли? Почему бы не заняться лечением настоящих пострадавших?

– Вы были без сознания, куда же еще вас везти, как не в больницу? – теперь некромант точно насмехался, Джонни был уверен.

– Психиатрическую?

– Ну, – некромант склонил голову на бок и прищурился, изучая Джонни, как милое, но довольно кусачее животное. – Касович, вы ведь упокоили зомби. Сами понимаете, я не мог отправить вас домой.

Джонни поперхнулся воздухом.

– Это неправда! – не может быть, он в жизни не имел дела ни с чем, даже отдаленно похожим на некромантию. Он всего одного некроманта в жизни видел, а еще Салли по телевизору – но Джонни сомневался, что симпатии к персонажу сериала могут пробудить в ком-то дар. Или половина курса в Академии была бы некромантами. – Это, наверное, вы!

Некромант покачал головой – снисходительно и немного печально.

– Нет.

– Значит, это какая-то случайность! И вообще, мне делали тестирование, я никогда в жизни…

– Касович, что вы помните? – перебил некромант.

Джонни помнил… Джонни помнил, как наступил на линию ограды, как его пытались съесть, а он упал, как некромант целовал девочку – к горлу подступила тошнота, – а еще смертный холод и боль в руках и мертвую тяжесть трупа.

– Ее спасли? – выдавил он.

– Кого? – некромант бросил взгляд на часы и поднялся, как будто узнал все, что ему было нужно, хотя Джонни не сказал ни слова.

– Женщину, которую я… которую я…

– Нет. Но вы не виноваты. – Каким-то образом Джонни понял, что это ложь. – Касович, я поговорил с вашим начальством. – Такие вступления никогда не сулили добра. – Мне нужен стажер.

– Что? – на мгновение Джонни забыл даже о судьбе женщины. – Я никогда!..

– Воля ваша, – некромант растянул губы в улыбке – не самой доброжелательной. – Стандартный карантин длится три недели. Вам решать, где его провести.

Джонни почувствовал, как бледнеет. Три недели?! Три недели в этой богадельне, в одиночной палате? Что угодно лучше.

– Я согласен, – тут же сказал он.

– Отлично, – на этот раз улыбка была самую каплю искренней. – Тогда мы можем идти прямо сейчас, вам вернут вещи. Я уже немного опаздываю. И, кстати, – некромант повернулся, чтобы выйти, – меня зовут Смит.

Руки он не предложил.


	3. Глава 2

Смит – и теперь-то Джонни его узнал, главный некромант часто в последнее время мелькал по телевизору, – был настолько любезен, что подождал, пока Джонни переоденется в свою одежду и распрощается с персоналом. Джонни очень старался напоследок не наговорить доктору гадостей. Кто знает, не доведется ли сюда вернуться или пройти какую-нибудь комиссию?

Когда он выскочил из ворот лечебницы, надеясь от всей души, что больше сюда не войдет, Смит болтал по телефону, прильнув к боку своей красивой тачки. Он не походил на некроманта, какими их рисовали в литературе или фильмах, но не похож был и на Салли (плакат с которым Джонни торжественно выкинул два месяца назад). Для злобных черных магов, поднимающих мертвых ради развлечения или власти над миром, Смит был слишком уж молод и ухожен, а от симпатичного и добродушного телегероя отличался какой-то искусственной холодностью. Было у Смита в глазах нечто неявно-зловещее, что заставляло Джонни ежиться.

Хотя, может, ему это только казалось – после вчерашнего ужаса.

– Вообще-то, я платил за завтрак, – Смит кивнул Джонни на пассажирское сидение порше и сам обошел машину, забираясь внутрь. – И что, что общий, к тому же мне некогда. – Он пристегнул ремень безопасности, завел машину и послал Джонни извиняющуюся улыбку. – Нет, ну что ты, конечно, я не веду машину, тебе показалось… – Смит вырулил со стоянки, резко выкручивая руль, и Джонни поспешно зашарил руками по сидению, пытаясь пристегнуться, пока его сносило к дверце. Разве у некроманта не должно быть побольше уважения к ПДД и вообще безопасности? – Я все равно не успею, так что ланч за тобой, и перестань придумывать, как бы увильнуть. Ты просто лентяй, Имс, признай это, – он ухмыльнулся, выкручивая руль в другую сторону – к счастью, в этот раз Джонни уже успел пристегнуться. – Увидимся!

И Смит сунул телефон в крепление на приборной панели.

Джонни вцепился в ремень безопасности, чувствуя в глубине души странное облегчение – все же человек, обсуждающий ланч, не может быть законченным монстром.

Правда, к логову монстров они приехали слишком уж быстро на его вкус – всего двадцать минут превышения скорости, и они уже влетели в ворота Управления, даже не притормаживая на въезде. Само Управление никак не наводило на мысли о творящийся в его недрах бесчисленных ужасах, да и въезд был самыми обычными воротами без налета средневековой жути. Просто офисное здание, оно даже не было самостоятельной организацией и являлось всего-навсего специальным экспертным отделением ФБР. Джонни тут ни разу не был – ему не довелось пока расследовать дела, требующие привлечения Бюро.

– У нас много работы, – рассказывал Смит, пока они поднимались в лифте на третий этаж. – Шаманы, бывает, и бездельничают, но криминальных трупов всегда хватает, особенно когда полиция наглеет и спихивает нам вообще все хоть сколько-нибудь подозрительное. – Смит подтолкнул Джонни в спину, когда лифт открылся, явно поторапливая. – Но сейчас, с этими случаями…

– Смит!

Смит замер, закатывая глаза и медленно оборачиваясь. Из кабинета в конце коридора высовывался красавчик в белоснежном халате и с пронзительно голубыми глазами. Он был похож на кинозвезду и сразу не понравился Джонни.

– Да, Роберт? – смиренно спросил Смит.

«Роберт» поднял руку, потрясая пакетом с какой-то бурой субстанцией. Впрочем, субстанции – судя по виду – встряска навредить уже не могла.

– Это ты называешь «перемаркировать»? – принялся возмущаться красавчик. – Эти невнятные каракули в твоем представлении похожи на, – он поводил пакетом перед глазами, – «образец номер семьдесят шесть дробь семь, двадцать четвертого ноль восьмого шесть пятнадцать вечера»?

– Вот видишь, все понятно, – невозмутимо отозвался Смит.

И, не давая возмущенному красавчику вставить слова, распахнул дверь и затолкал Джонни в кабинет. Видимо, свой, если надпись на двери соответствовала истине. Из коридора продолжали доноситься претензии, но Смит не обращал внимания – бросив Джонни у двери, он начал расстегивать пиджак.

– Это был Роберт Фишер, глава лаборатории, вы с ним еще познакомитесь поближе, – сообщил он весело. Мда, многообещающая перспектива. – Обычно он дружелюбнее, просто серьезно относится к работе. – За пиджаком последовала рубашка, Смит распахнул небольшой шкаф, вешая вещи на вешалки и доставая бордовую медицинскую робу, которую тут же натянул через голову. – Касович, как вы относитесь к мертвецам?

Вопрос застал Джонни врасплох. Он к мертвецам никак не относился и предпочел бы сохранить это нейтральное отношение до конца жизни, но вряд ли такой ответ удовлетворил бы Смита. Тот уже натягивал бордовые штаны, и Джонни невольно отметил, что некромант в отличной форме.

– Я не падаю в обморок от вида трупа, если вы это имеете в виду, – Джонни отвернулся, рассматривая кабинет. Тот был самый обычный на вид, без человеческих черепов и заспиртованных эмбрионов, довольно уютный и светлый, со стеллажом, битком набитым разнообразными книгами и журналами, массивным столом, небольшим кожаным диваном в углу и огромным окном.

Единственным, что намекало на род деятельности хозяина кабинета, был высокий стеклянный шкаф с металлическими инструментами непонятного назначения, склянками темного стекла и горой тонких кожаных перчаток.

– Это хорошо, – Смит ушел в соседнее помещение – кроме входной в кабинете было еще две двери, – и теперь его голос доносился приглушенно. – Я потерял почти все утро, а моих помощников временно нет. Поможете мне с протоколом.

Джонни так и знал, что на него свалят всю бумажную работу.

– Конечно, сэр, – вежливо ответил он, возвращая взгляд к окну. Интересно, у него когда-нибудь будет свой кабинет с окном во всю стену, дорогая машина и возможность ходить на работу не в форме?

На стекле с обратной стороны сидела бабочка. Огромная, как воробей, она вяло взмахивала крыльями, то собирая их, то снова полностью расслабляя. Пока Джонни пытался определить ее вид, рядом с первой уселась еще одна красавица – и, всего секунду спустя, к ним присоединилась третья.

Джонни с позорным писком отшатнулся, когда свет вдруг померк: огромное облако бабочек врезалось в окно, полностью покрывая стекло своими мохнатыми тельцами, шевелящимися крыльями…

– Смит! – позвал он, испуганный этим бесшумным нашествием.

Смит появился из-за двери, держа в руках белый халат и шапочку, и молча уставился на окно. Покачав головой, он бросил халат на стол, подошел к окну и резко распахнул створки. Бабочки мгновенно покрыли его плотным живым одеялом, чтобы тут же подняться в воздух, сбиться в плотную кучу и…

…и превратиться в человека.

– Обалдеть, – пролепетал Джонни.

Это было просто… вау! Это было вау! Оборотень, настоящий живой оборотень, Джонни их только по телевизору видел! И хотя по спине у него до сих пор ползали мурашки, он не мог отвести взгляда от материализовавшегося _из стаи бабочек_ парня. На вид он был вполне обычный, в черных джинсах и голубой рубашке, с короткой стрижкой, темно-серыми глазами и слишком яркими для мужчины губами. Впрочем, под пристальным взглядом Джонни его джинсы посветлели, завиток татуировки на тыльной стороне ладони изогнулся в другую сторону, а щетина на подбородке на секунду почти превратилась в бороду, но тут же снова укоротилась. А когда Джонни посмотрел ему в глаза, то обнаружил, что мужчина сверлит его ровно таким же потрясенным взглядом.

– Ты кто? – нелюбезно спросил он.

Смит захлопнул окно – с таким стуком, что сразу стала понятна степень и глубина его недовольства происходящим, – и оба синхронно вздрогнули.

– Лифт для слабаков? – спросил Смит раздраженно.

Мужчина обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

– Не сердись, Арти, – протянул он. – Колин не заметил, что я сплю, и запер меня в кабинете. А я куда-то засунул свой ключ и не могу найти, ты же знаешь, он постоянно теряется. И поскольку ты просил меня сходить за ланчем…

Не слушая эти объяснения, Смит прошел к столу, выдвинул верхний ящик, достал магнитную карточку, задвинул ящик и, вернувшись к окну, протянул карточку мужчине.

– Вот.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – проникновенно сказал мужчина.

Несмотря на очевидное нетерпение Смита, уходить – или улетать, кто знает, как он там собирался удалиться? – мужчина не спешил. Вместо этого он засунул ключ в нагрудный карман рубашки, присел на край стола и уставился на Джонни с новой силой.

Смит вздохнул.

– Это мой новый стажер, Джонни Касович…

– Идиот, из-за которого тебя укусили, – непринужденно закончил мужчина.

Джонни залился краской.

– А это, – настойчиво продолжил Смит, – Эдвард Имс, шаман и…

– …и лучшая половина Артура.

– И тебе пора идти, – твердо сказал Смит. – Ты собирался за ланчем. Имс, мне надо успеть хотя бы осмотреть тела, я не хочу потом до ночи писать отчеты.

– Хочешь, я помогу? – тут же предложил Имс.

Предложение явно застало Смита врасплох.

– Со вскрытием? С чего бы вдруг такая самоотверженность?

Вскрытием? Джонни не врал, он не боялся трупов – пока те не пытались его сожрать, – но поучаствовать во вскрытии было совершенно не то же самое, что просто посмотреть на парочку мертвецов. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, колеблясь, не сказать ли об этом Смиту… не хотелось, чтобы его сочли трусом. В академии их водили в морг несколько раз, в конце концов, Джонни не думал, что упадет в обморок или как-то еще опозорится, да и вряд ли Смит доверит ему что-то большее, чем просто постоять рядом.

– Хочу помочь! – заявил Имс, хватая со стола халат и натягивая его на себя. – Надиктуешь мне акт – втроем мы быстро управимся. – Малейшие признаки недружелюбия исчезли без следа, и теперь он мило улыбался Джонни, будто старому приятелю. – И никаких отчетов до ночи, верно?

– Ты собирался принести еды, – напомнил Смит, но, судя по тону, возражать он больше не собирался – наоборот, снова скрылся в подсобном помещении и вернулся с еще одним халатом.

– Пошлю сообщение Мол, – пообещал Имс.

Это, похоже, окончательно убедило Смита – кивнув, он положил на стол пару медицинских колпаков, достал из стеклянного шкафа небольшой квадратный чемоданчик и распахнул вторую дверь, делая знак обоим следовать за ним.

– Вперед, герой, – Имс надел колпак на голову, закрывая волосы, и устремился следом.

Джонни ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними.

За дверью обнаружился совершенно медицинский, покрытый кафелем коридор с несколькими дверями, который заканчивался гибкими пластиковыми створками.

– Там наш морг, – объяснял Смит по дороге. – Довольно большой, у нас в штате восемь патологоанатомов, три из которых некроманты. В соседнем крыле расположена лаборатория, с Робертом вы уже знакомы.

Джонни не стал бы называть это «знаком», но промолчал.

– В конце коридора музей духов-паразитов, – продолжал Смит, – пожалуйста, не пытайтесь зайти туда без сопровождения, это может быть опасно.

Да Джонни и с сопровождением туда не собирался!

За пластиковыми створками обнаружился еще один коридор, все двери в котором были заперты на кодовые замки. Смит прижал к одному из них карточку-ключ, дождался зеленого сигнала, прижал ладонь, дождался второго зеленого сигнала – и наконец открыл дверь. Изнутри дыхнуло холодом, и Джонни поежился под халатом. А вот Смиту в робе с коротким рукавом было будто бы вполне комфортно – он нырнул внутрь.

В помещении был вполне обычный морг: кафель, лампы дневного света, металлические столы и столики с инструментами. Шесть столов было занято, на них располагались накрытые простынями тела. Вчерашние жертвы, сообразил Джонни, и из странных, непривычных ему глубин поднялось темное любопытство. Та женщина – женщина, которую он _упокоил_ , – тоже должна быть тут. Джонни и боялся увидеть ее, и в то же время хотел, словно ему необходимо было убедиться в ее окончательной смерти.

Имс, который явно был тут не в первый раз, залез в висящий на стене шкаф, достал оттуда планшетку и тонкую пачку бланков, ручку – и с комфортом расположился на ближайшем незанятом столе, скрещивая ноги и пристраивая планшетку на коленях. Джонни неуверенно оглянулся, не зная, чем заняться ему, потом все же решился и подошел поближе к Смиту, опасливо поглядывая на накрытые простыней тела. У него было смутное чувство, что любое из них может в любой момент подняться и наброситься на него.

– Хорошо же, начнем, – Смит подкатил столик на колесах к самому крайнему столу, натянул резиновые перчатки и взялся за простыню. Джонни задержал дыхание. – Имс, пиши: труп мужчины средних лет, телосложение правильное. Трупное окоченение, хм, не выражено. Кожные покровы синюшные. На лбу слева глубокая рана длиной… три дюйма. На левой щеке рана длиной два с половиной дюйма, шириной один дюйм. На шее с правой стороны…

Он продолжал методично перечислять следы на теле несчастного, Имс записывал, зажав колпачок ручки между зубов, а Джонни держался. Он держался, пока Смит линейкой измерял все раны, держался, когда Смит потянулся за скальпелем и принялся быстро, деловито потрошить труп. Это было простое вскрытие, никакой некромантии, никаких зомби и духов, Джонни видел такие вскрытия и не боялся их – и все же он вздрагивал от малейшего звука, от пойманного краем глаза движения, и ему казалось, что простыни на остальных телах шевелятся, готовые вот-вот слететь.

Он _знал_ , что тело может ожить, знал, чувствовал, ждал этого…

Труп открыл глаза. Секунда – и посеревшие руки взметнулись в воздух, хватаясь за первое, что оказалось рядом – Смита, и вот уже сухая, безъязыкая пасть оскалилась, потянувшись к живой плоти.

– Арти! – воскликнул Имс, вскакивая со своего места и роняя планшетку на пол. – Опачки…

Треснула лопнувшая перчатка, и ладонь Смита бережно, почти ласково прижалась к изуродованной щеке. Темные тонкие линии татуировки – хоть в чем-то он был похож на Салли, истерично подумал Джонни, прижимаясь спиной к двери, – вспыхнули и угасли, а вместе с этим опал и трижды живой труп.

Смит прижал его к столу за шею и уставился в лицо с таким удивленным видом, что Джонни едва не захихикал. То ли от неожиданности, то ли от банального страха.

– Какого?.. – пробормотал Смит.

Дверь внезапно толкнула Джонни в спину, он отшатнулся с испуганным вскриком, и в лабораторию ворвалось еще одно действующее лицо. Самая шикарная женщина, которую он видел в своей жизни. В руках она держала огромный пакет с логотипом сетевого ресторана, а изо рта торчала зажатая в зубах карточка-пропуск.

– Что, – она сплюнула карточку прямо в пакет, – я пропустила?

 

– Я уверен, что он был совершенно мертв, – повторил Артур в пятый, кажется, раз. – По-твоему, я мог бы не заметить?

Роберт пожал плечами, но потом все же ответил:

– Не думаю. Но может, ты задумался о чем-нибудь, замечтался, – он взмахнул вилкой на манер волшебной палочки, – и оно опа! – само случилось.

– Еще лучше, – Артур яростно воткнул палочки в рис. – Я замечтался о том, чтобы вскрытый труп попытался сбежать, слопав меня по пути?

– Нет, – серьезно сообщила Мол. – Наш Арти не такой извращенец.

– Ну спасибо!

– Это был комплимент, милый.

– Это была благодарность, _милая_.

– И все же, – негромко сказал Имс, – он ожил и едва не откусил тебе руку. Есть идеи, почему это могло произойти?

– Есть. – Все глаза уставились на Артура, и он продолжил. – Это Касович.

Ответом ему послужило гробовое молчание, а следом – громкие смешки.

– Да ладно, – саркастически начал Роберт. Для него это всегда была немного больная тема. – Ты хочешь сказать, что необученный стажер, в жизни не проявлявший никаких склонностей, вдруг одной рукой поднимает зомби, а второй упокаивает? Ты чертовски прогадал, потратив годы на образование.

– Но я умел это делать и до образования, – напомнил Артур – и почти пожалел, заметив в глазах Роберта застарелую обиду. – И большинство преступлений совершают необученные дилетанты.

– Ты сам сказал, у него ни один тест не показывал таких способностей, – напомнила Мол. Ее роллы кончились, и она без малейшего колебания забрала половину у Роберта, игнорируя его возмущенные взгляды. – Его должны были проверять и в школе, и в академии, и позже, когда он устраивался на службу.

В этом и была проблема. Артур не поленился запросить все тесты Касовича – последний делали всего год назад, – и ни один их них не показывал ни малейшей экстраординарной способности: ни к некромантии, ни к связи с духами, ни к оборотничеству – ни к чему. Джонни был самым обычным, старательным и трудолюбивым, но не одаренным дополнительными способностями полицейским. Таким полицейским не положено поднимать уже однажды упокоившихся мертвецов.

Артур отпихнул коробку с едой – аппетит пропал – и откинулся на стуле, постукивая палочками по столу. Они собрались в его кабинете, только Джонни отлучился в столовую – Артур подозревал, что после случившегося ему просто нужно побыть одному и немного выдохнуть. Честно говоря, когда Артур затевал свою проверку, _такого_ успеха он не ожидал.

– Может, способности были очень слабые? – предложил Имс. Его глаза позеленели от задумчивости, а волосы приобрели оттенок, который Артур про себя называл «мудрый старец». – Мало ли, позднее зажигание.

– Совсем слабые способности не разовьются так стремительно сами по себе, – вздохнул Артур.

– Ну так, может, они не сами по себе?

Артур призадумался. Некоторые наркотики могли подстегнуть даже самый зачаточный талант, ненадолго, но могли. Но Касович не выглядел, как наркоман.

– Я не знаю, – признал Артур. – Я уверен, что это был он. Но что, если все это просто какая-то нелепая случайность?

– Случайность едва не откусила тебе руку, – не преминул напомнить Имс.

В последнее время он уже не обходился намеками.

– А может, – Мол доела роллы Роберта и удовлетворенно вздохнула, – может, тебе поговорить с папой? Он не разбирается в некромантии, зато может подсказать что-нибудь о внезапных способностях. Все же это его профиль…

Мол неуверенно замолчала. Артур знал, как тяжело ей далась эта идея – ее отношения с отцом сильно усложнились в последнее время. Майлз не одобрял ее развода с Домом. И хотя сам Артур любил и уважал Майлза, своего друга, своего наставника – но все же тому не стоило лезть в отношения дочери с мужем.

Из-за всего этого Дом уже почти полгода избегал Артура, что и в самом деле задевало.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Артур коротко, стараясь свернуть неприятную для Мол тему. – Спасибо за совет, я так и поступлю.

Роберт просиял.

– Раз так, можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь более застольном?

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Артур позвонил большому начальству: с некоторых пор каждое чертово тело, даже неопознанное, приходилось согласовывать с вышестоящими инстанциями. И по большей части тщетно.

Но Артур не знал, куда еще ткнуться. До ланча он успел обследовать только двух жертв – предположительно тех, с которых и началось заражение, – и отправить образцы на экспертизу, но ему нужно было больше информации. Все, что удалось узнать: да, мужчина и девочка были источниками заразы, именно они покусали остальных, – никак не помогало, на телах не осталось никаких следов того, как они сами могли заразиться. Это была какая-то антинаучная фантастика – ничего не подозревающие люди _вдруг_ превращаются в зомби и набрасываются на окружающих. Артур не верил в такую ерунду, но вот она, лежала в морге, и в прошлые разы было все то же самое. Ему нужно было больше информации, ему нужно было хотя бы _поговорить_ с ними.

Но, увы, именно в этом ему раз за разом отказывали.

– Смит, ты же знаешь, чем это нам всем грозит! – горячился Волфер, глава Управления. – Тебе мало славы? Не хватало еще обрушить на нашу голову тех стервятников, что до сих пор почему-то пропустили пир.

– Но это шестой случай, – настаивал Артур – уже чувствуя, что все это ни к чему не приведет.

– Послушай, – Волфер шумно вздохнул в трубку. – Пусть полицейские сами трахаются с этим дерьмом. Принесут тебе постановление суда – поднимешь этих красавчиков и допросишь по всей форме. Но никакой инициативы, понял?

– Понял, – мрачно ответил Артур.

– И, Смит, – я тебя знаю. Я серьезно, отчудишь что-нибудь – пеняй на себя!

Артур в сердцах бросил трубку и выругался. Такими темпами к нему сюда скоро перекочует весь город!

– Проблемы?

Артур даже не вздрогнул – Имс постоянно устраивал вот такие неожиданные появления. Сам он себя при этом считал загадочным и таинственным, как Зорро. Вот и сейчас Имс обнаружился на диване, в пальцах он небрежно вертел ключ от кабинета Артура, который наверняка стащил за ланчем.

– Тяжелая работа, упрямое начальство, глупые подчиненные, нахальный муж, – перечислил Артур. – И рука ноет.

Про руку он сказал зря. Выражение лица Имса тут же поменялось с игривого на сосредоточенное и угрюмое. Артур выпрямился, внутренне готовясь к очередному спору на повышенных тонах с требованиями бросить работу и, по возможности, забыть все, связанное с некромантией. Артур слышал это уже столько раз, что успел выучить наизусть все аргументы – особенно те, что у него не получалось опровергнуть.

Но Имс его удивил:

– Иди сюда, – позвал он, демонстрируя упаковку нарвитала. Новую, невскрытую, и сердце Артура сжалось от внезапного тепла. – Нахальный муж пришел не просто пококетничать.

Артур медленно подошел и, подумав, сел на журнальный столик напротив дивана, устраивая пострадавшую руку на колене и молча глядя на Имса. Тот подвинулся вперед, раскидывая колени с двух сторон от Артура – неожиданно возбуждающее движение. Артур быстро опустил взгляд, рассматривая пластырь на ладони. Он не о том думает, сейчас середина дня, и у него еще полно работы…

– Видел Касовича только что, – сказал Имс, – возле музея паразитов с Нэшем. Похоже, он совсем успокоился, уже не собирался выпрыгнуть в окно при виде меня.

– В коридоре нет окон, – ответил Артур, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Пальцы Имса, затянутые в латекс, были горячими и твердыми, и мысли Артура свернули куда-то совсем не туда, на что-то другое твердое и обтянутое латексом, и он так упорно смотрел на ранки, что боялся проглядеть ладонь насквозь.

– Больно? – спросил Имс низким, ласкающим голосом – и как-то вдруг стало понятно, что он имеет в виду совсем не пострадавшую руку. – Я постараюсь быть… нежнее.

– Имс, – Артур глубоко вдохнул и попытался убедить себя, что щеки горят исключительно из-за духоты в кабинете.

– Да, Арти? – безмятежно отозвался Имс.

Он заклеил ладонь новым куском пластыря и стянул перчатки, но отодвигаться не спешил. Напротив, его руки будто бы сами по себе перекочевали на колени Артура.

– Мы на работе, – напомнил тот. – Ты забыл?

И облизнул губы.

– Я помню, – улыбнулся Имс, придвигаясь еще ближе, практически прижимая Артура к столу. В его лице появилась едва заметная дикость, кровожадность, которая всегда появлялась в минуты сильного возбуждения – и которая должна была бы пугать Артура, но на самом деле заставляла его кровь бежать быстрее, почти кипеть от желания. – Но я так скучал в этой одинокой, холодной гостинице…

– Всего одну ночь.

– Целую длинную ночь, пока ты тут рисковал жизнью, – ладони скользнули по ногам Артура выше, спустились на внутренние стороны бедер, и прикосновения сквозь тонкий хлопок формы казались обжигающими.

– Работа, – Артур в последний раз попытался воззвать к голосу разума.

Но когда его губ коснулись губы Имса, это была уже проигранная борьба.

 

Артур оказался на Гринвич-Виллидж только к семи вечера, и хотя Майлз заверял его, что будет в лаборатории допоздна, к главному корпусу Университета Артур почти бежал. Заставлять немолодого профессора ждать не хотелось.

Но его опасения оказались напрасны. Майлз с комфортом расположился за своим столом, заваленным студенческими работами, и явно не собирался домой.

– Смотрю, вас перевели в главный корпус, профессор, – поприветствовал Артур, закрывая за собой дверь и улыбаясь Майлзу. – Поближе ко всему самому интересному?

– Поближе к деканату, – скривился Майлз. – Артур, рад тебя видеть. Неужели передумал насчет преподавания? Давай, порадуй своего профессора хорошими новостями.

– Увы, я все та же блудная овца, – покачал головой Артур.

Расположившись на неудобном стуле – специально, видно, поставленном для нерадивых студентов, – Артур сложил руки на столе, рассматривая работы. Вся эта учебная атмосфера будила в нем воспоминания о собственном студенчестве. Ему повезло поучиться у таких профессионалов, каким был Майлз – никто пока не сравнился с ним в том, что касалось глубин человеческого подсознания и таящихся там теней, своих или гостящих.

Профессор покачал головой с притворным упреком.

– И зачем же пожаловала эта овца? Всего лишь навестить меня? – он наклонился вперед, задирая брови. – Поболтать со старым учителем? Ни за что не поверю.

Артур виновато опустил голову. В словах Майлза была правда – Артур редко навещал его просто так.

– Мне нужен совет, профессор, – покаялся он.

Майлз еще несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом откинулся назад, улыбаясь.

– Ты же знаешь, в твоем ремесле я хуже самого последнего студента. Для меня оно как магия.

– Это не магия, – поправил Артур.

– Почти магия, – повторил Майлз задумчиво. – Так что ты пришел не к тому.

Артур скрестил пальцы. Ему вдруг захотелось снять перчатки – странное, дикое желание, позабытое за столько-то лет.

– Я хотел посоветоваться не о… моем ремесле, – он не удержался от капли сарказма, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Скорее, о возможностях человека и талантах.

– У тебя появился новый талант? – заинтересовался Майлз. – Или у загадочного существа, которое ты называешь мужем?

Артур сжал губы, усилием воли успокаивая зачастивший пульс. Потому что вспомнил, почему редко навещал Майлза – и тут же попытался подавить это неприятное, причиняющее боль воспоминание. Майлз – и он был не один такой – не всегда считал Имса человеком. Впрочем, гораздо больше людей не считало человеком самого Артура.

– Нет, – сухо сказал Артур. – Не у меня и не у Имса. У другого _человека_. Профессор, вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы дар возник и проявился за пару лет?

– Дар к чему? – Майлз сделал вид, что не заметил недовольства Артура.

– Дар к некромантии.

– У детей, – немедленно ответил Майлз. – Обычно он появляется весьма спонтанно. Но ты и сам это знаешь.

Артур знал.

– А у взрослых такое бывает? Чтобы никогда, ни разу в жизни не было даже намека на дар, а потом за пару лет он вдруг появился и заработал?

Даже для его собственных ушей это звучало фантастически.

Майлз, впрочем, не спешил смеяться над таким предположением.

– Пойми меня правильно, – наконец сказал он. – Я никогда не слышал о таком у некромантов, по крайней мере, в современности. Упоминания о подобных случаях были в средневековой литературе, но тогда диагностика была на примитивном уровне, так что дар мог развиваться годами, его просто не замечали. Сейчас мы правды не узнаем. Но не среди некромантов – у шаманов, к примеру, у экзорцистов, как Мол, – он нахмурился, – такое встречается, хотя и редко. Обычно дар находится в зачаточном состоянии, но если происходит какое-нибудь травмирующее событие… Смерть близкого, если мы возвращаемся к некромантии, или экзистенциальный опыт – угроза жизни, болезнь, катастрофа… Не вижу тут ничего невозможного, Артур. Хотя, повторюсь, я таких некромантов не встречал и ничего о них не слышал. Твой дар редок, его диагностируют со всей тщательностью.

Артур задумался. Травмирующее событие вкупе с небрежной диагностикой, пожалуй, могли бы дать нужный результат. Осталось только узнать, был ли в жизни Касовича «экзистенциальный опыт».

И все же Артур чувствовал бы себя гораздо увереннее, если бы Майлз просто ответил бы «да».

– Признаться честно, я надеялся на что-нибудь конкретное, – сказал он. – Какой-нибудь описанный случай, исследование.

– Ты сам закрыл все исследования в этой области, – мягко упрекнул Майлз.

– Не все, а только те, из-за которых страдали люди, профессор.

За это Артур не собирался просить прощения. Майлз был ученым, для него наука, новые знания были превыше всего – но Артура больше волновали люди, потом оказывающиеся у него на столе.

– Ты прав, Артур, – Майлз улыбнулся, явно не желая вступать в спор. – Давай я посмотрю, может быть, у меня есть какая-нибудь литература, которая тебе поможет?

Поднявшись, Майлз ушел в подсобку – наверное, там он хранил свои книги. Артур тоже встал с шатающегося стула. Раз он не был больше студентом, то необязательно было и терпеть эту пытку. К тому же Артуру было любопытно поглядеть на новую лабораторию.

На первый взгляд она ничем не отличалась от старой, только была заметно меньше: все те же горы распечатанных бумаг, затертые пентаграммы на полу и развешанные по углам ловушки для снов – одна выглядела довольно жутко и явно была под завязку набита кошмарами, так что Артур не стал трогать.

Правда, теперь появились химические реактивы и стеклянная лабораторная посуда, и Артур представить не мог, для чего профессору все это нужно – но у Майлза всегда был довольно широкий научный кругозор.

Проходя мимо подсобки, Артур заметил, как профессор разговаривает по телефону, и отошел, чтобы не подслушивать.

– Кое-что нашел, – Майлз вернулся буквально через минуту, демонстрируя Артуру три книжки и тонкую кипу журналов. – Посмотри, может быть, и наткнешься на что-нибудь полезное.

– Спасибо, профессор.

– Да не за что, – Майлз снова развалился в своем кресле. – А теперь уважь старика и расскажи мне про Мэллори.

С момента развода с Домом Мол почти не общалась с отцом.

 

Артур вышел на улицу час спустя, чувствуя себя опустошенным – Майлз умел допрашивать почище любого полицейского офицера. Особенно когда его интересовала тема, а жизнь и успехи дочери интересовали старого профессора более чем что либо. Снаружи стемнело, но студенческая жизнь не притихла: молодые люди сновали туда-сюда, смеялись, общались друг с другом, учились, и на мгновение Артур почувствовал ностальгию по этой беззаботной, полной приключений и открытий жизни – но только на мгновение. Размышляя, что бы купить на ужин – или понадеяться на Имса и ничего не покупать, – Артур достал ключи от машины, нажимая кнопку сигнализации.

– Извините, сэр, – юноша, почти подросток, едва не врезался в него. – Я опаздываю, не подскажете, который час?

Артур взглянул на часы.

– Без четверти…

Хлопок выстрела он услышал слишком поздно.

 

Имс размышлял об ужине – с одной стороны, готовить не хотелось, и Артур всегда мог принести что-нибудь, а с другой, Артур задерживался, и совесть подсказывала Имсу, что стоит позаботиться о еде, – когда зазвонил городской телефон.

– Я занят! – заорал он, стараясь удержать в одной руке кастрюлю, сковороду и пакет молока из холодильника, а другой придержать дверцу.

Телефон продолжал звонить. И продолжал. И продолжал.

– Да чтоб вас!..

Имс сгрузил все на стойку, вытер руки и неторопливо подошел к аппарату, надеясь, что тот сам как-нибудь заткнется. Но увы.

– Алло? – отозвался он недовольно. – Да, это я. Да… Да? Что? Что?!..


	4. Глава 3

– Тебя послушать, так я виноват в том, что случилось! – Артур натянул рубашку и принялся так яростно застегивать пуговицы, что странно, что все они уцелели. – Извини, пожалуйста, что какой-то придурочный гангстер решил палить по прохожим!

Имс провел руками по лицу, стараясь успокоиться.

– Это не гангстер! Тебя пытались убить, Артур.

– Если бы меня пытались убить, – Артур сцепил зубы, явно тоже пытаясь сдержаться, – то стреляли бы в меня, а не в этого мальчика, тебе не кажется?

– Слава всем богам, что убийца такой криворукий, но тебя тоже задело.

Артур отмахнулся.

– Это просто царапина, несерьезно.

– Несерьезно? – снова вспылил Имс. – То, что на тебя уже не в первый раз покушаются, – это, по-твоему, несерьезно?

– Скажи еще, что вчерашняя вспышка в городе была исключительно ради того, чтобы меня могли укусить.

Имс бы не удивился. Но иногда втолковывать что-то Артуру было совершенно бессмысленно.

– Если ты не хочешь увольняться, я понимаю, – беспомощно сказал он, опускаясь на стул и смотря, как Артур заканчивает одеваться, – я понимаю, правда, Арти. Но хотя бы возьми отпуск, отстранись, пока все это не остынет или пока маньяка не найдут. Мне не нравится, куда все движется…

«Мне страшно», промолчал Имс, но он был уверен – Артур и сам все понимает.

Когда ему сообщили, что звонят из госпиталя Бет-Изрэйел на Манхэттене, потому что его супруг был ранен в уличной перестрелке – Имсу показалось, он ненадолго развоплотился. Полностью утратил контроль над телом и мыслями на несколько секунд, а когда пришел в себя, трубка уже валялась на полу, взывая к «мистеру Имсу» голосом дежурной сестры.

Имс был на месте через рекордные полчаса, несмотря на Нью-Йоркские пробки, успев навоображать себе картины одну страшнее другой, но когда он зашел в смотровую, Артур был на ногах и вполне здоров, только царапина на плече напоминала о случившемся. Второму пострадавшему – студенту, с которым Артур разговаривал, когда все произошло, – повезло меньше. Его пока никто не собирался отпускать домой. И да, Имс был согласен, что все это могло быть случайностью, действительно нелепой уличной перестрелкой, но внутренний голос орал и орал, что все не так просто.

– Отвези меня домой. – Имс вскинул голову, выныривая из воспоминаний, и обнаружил, что Артур – уже полностью одетый – стоит совсем рядом. – Имс, я хочу домой.

Всю дорогу домой Имс старательно думал об ужине. Чтобы не думать ни о чем другом.

 

– Закажем что-нибудь? – спросил он, как только дверь квартиры закрылась за ними. – Так будет быстрее, чем готовить.

Артур кивнул и, бросив сумку у двери, ушел в спальню, не закрывая за собой дверь. Имс слышал, как он там ходит, и эти знакомые звуки успокаивали, расслабляли, пока он искал листовки служб доставки и звонил по первому же найденному номеру.

– Артур, ты не возражаешь против пиццы? – крикнул он, опуская трубку. – Потому что если возражаешь, я все равно ее за…

Руки обвили его вокруг талии, и Имс резко замолчал, оборачиваясь.

– Когда ее привезут? – спросил Артур.

На нем были спортивные штаны и больше ничего, то есть _совсем ничего_ , Имс чувствовал, так тесно соприкасались их бедра – и, вроде как, ему задали вопрос?

– Через сорок минут, – выдал он последнее, что сказал оператор.

И явно угадал с ответом – Артур потянулся и поцеловал его раскаленным, вышибающим дыхание поцелуем. Оторвался на секунду, глядя в глаза странным серьезным взглядом, и снова прижался, впиваясь в рот Имса губами.

Не то чтобы тот возражал.

Всего через минуту Имсу стало жарко в тонкой рубашке, тесно в джинсах, неудобно в собственной коже – так бывало всегда, когда Артур был рядом, и чем ближе, тем сильнее Имсу хотелось сменить облик, превратиться во что-нибудь прекрасное, необычное, поражающее воображение. Привлекающее внимание – с того самого первого момента, как Артур остановил на нем взгляд.

Десять лет прошли как десять дней.

– Арти? – позвал он, задыхаясь, дрожа от нахлынувшего возбуждения. – Что ты?..

– Я просто хочу, – отрезал тот, затыкая Имсу рот ладонью и принимаясь терзать поцелуями шею.

Как же Имса возбуждали его руки! Голые, опасные без перчаток, покрытые этими смертоносными татуировками, и Имс немедленно обхватил пальцы губами, принимаясь покусывать и ласкать языком. Он чувствовал, как Артур на самом деле напряжен, какая горячая у него кожа и как под ней сокращаются мышцы – и, кажется, он понимал, о чем Артур говорит. Тот никогда бы не признался, но страх достучался и до него, и Артур слишком часто видел смерть, чтоб игнорировать, когда она начала уделять ему столь пристальное внимание. Пережитый и так и не погасший испуг, желание и сочувствие смешались в Имсе, вскипели и ударили в голову, и он не помнил, как оказался в спальне, впечатывая Артура в матрас – а тот даже и не думал сопротивляться.

– Скорее, – торопил он, пока Имс сбрасывал одежду и стягивал с него штаны, даже не заботясь о сохранности вещей, – ну же, быстрее! И даже не вздумай быть нежным…

Имс и не думал быть нежным. Его тело менялось, повинуясь скачущим бессистемно мыслям, татуировки стекали по рукам, пока он прижимал ладони Артура к кровати, и Имс точно знал, что его глаза сейчас потемнели – потому что у Артура были карие глаза, самое прекрасное, что Имс видел в своей жизни.

– Мне страшно, – шептал он лихорадочно, – мне больно, я злюсь, – и если он прижмется еще самую капельку ближе, то они сольются в одно тело, и именно об этом Имс всегда мечтал в такие моменты. – И это все из-за тебя, Артур, потому что я люблю тебя. Ты не посмеешь меня бросить, ты не посмеешь… дать… себя убить!

А потом его накрыло волной, и Имс не слышал, что ответил Артур.

Но он слышал, когда Артур шептал ему в ухо целую вечность спустя:

– Я никогда тебя не брошу. _Даже если_ я дам себя убить, я не брошу тебя, клянусь.

И кто-то, наверное, счел бы это обещание зловещим – но только не Имс. Имс всегда ценил романтичную сторону Артура.

 

Ночью Имса разбудил телефонный звонок. Он подскочил, мгновенно напрягаясь – и расслабился, задев локтем спящего Артура. Ему снился госпиталь, он вспомнил.

Артур рядом завозился, и писк телефона смолк.

– Смит. Да, дома, где мне еще быть… – Имс откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Артуру нередко звонили ночью, его подопечные были безразличны к времени суток, а сотрудники мнили себя летучими мышами. – Нет, он уехал в пригород по семейным обстоятельствам, я дал ему отпуск на три дня, это не командировка, он не работал, – Артур внезапно сел, стягивая с Имса одеяло. – Что? Да, конечно. Я сейчас приеду.

– О нет, – сонно застонал Имс.

Он это ненавидел!

Но Артур просто толкнул его в плечо, заставляя открыть глаза.

– Имс, проснись! – громко сказал он. – Имс, Гарри мертв!

Имс сел так резко, что перед глазами замельтешило. Что? Гарри Доман мертв? У парня было отменное здоровье, и он никогда не превышал скорости при езде, да он даже не курил, как он может быть мертв? Такие, как он, живут до ста лет.

– Как это произошло? – спросил Имс, наблюдая, как Артур слетает с кровати и принимается одеваться. – И куда ты собрался?

Артур замер, устремляя на Имса удивленный взгляд. Словно уже успел все объяснить и не понимает, откуда берутся глупые вопросы – впрочем, его лицо тут же озарилось пониманием.

– Я же тебе не сказал, – он натянул брюки. – Он в нашем морге. Имс, он не просто умер. – Пальцы Артура застыли на пряжке ремня, и Имс как-то сразу понял, что ему совсем не понравится то, что Артур собирается сказать. – Нэш сказал, что Гарри… что Гарри напал на людей. Многие пострадали.

Имс сам не заметил, как оказался у шкафа, уже в джинсах, поспешно перебирая свитера одной рукой и вытаскивая носки другой. После случившегося все в нем протестовало против самой идеи отпустить Артура на работу одному. Ночью, после покушения, когда там тело сошедшего с ума Гарри. И Имс, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что с этим телом Артур управится гораздо ловчее него, но…

– Я тебя отвезу, – объяснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Артура. – Знаешь, что-то захотелось прогуляться.

– Ну разве что прогуляться, – ответил Артур и больше не возражал.

 

Салливан Нэш встретил их в лобби, он мялся около поста охраны и терзал стаканчик с кофе, и его усталое лицо озарилось радостью, стоило Артуру пройти через двери, но тут же скисло, когда он увидел Имса. Обычно Имс не преминул бы пошутить, что их «некромант Салли» ни минуты ночного дежурства не может провести без босса, но не сегодня.

Пока они быстрым шагом шли в морг, Нэш рассказал все, что знает – не так уж и много, полиция не спешила делиться информацией, а сам Нэш заступил на дежурство меньше часа назад.

– Свиньи, – бранился Артур. – Ни крупицы не уступят, как будто от этого зависит их зарплата! И если бы был толк от такой секретности – мне нельзя расспросить зараженных, а им от показаний все равно никакого прока.

Имс был с ним, в общем-то, согласен, хотя, с другой стороны, еще не хватало Артуру опрашивать свидетелей.

Нэш поведал, что Гарри официально уехал по делам семьи, но на самом деле все знали, что у него проблемы с девушкой. То ли она собиралась переезжать, то ли ее что-то не устраивало в их отношениях, но слухи ходили, что у них не все гладко. Пикантности придавало то, что девушка – Энн – тоже была некромантом. Имс помнил, что Артур что-то рассказывал ему про эту Энн, дескать, Гарри хотел бы, чтобы они работали вместе – но дальше желаний Гарри дело не шло.

И вот Гарри отправился решать свои сердечные дела, а дальше отчет полиции приобретал откровенно кинематографический сюжет. После заката влюбленные решили прогуляться, дошли до главной площади городка, где проводила свободное время вся местная молодежь – а потом Гарри принялся кричать, как безумный, и содрал перчатки. Двое прохожих, которым не повезло оказаться с ним рядом, теперь находились в психиатрической клинике, а Энн, которая исцелила их, Гарри отправил в кому.

Прежде чем потерял сознание и умер.

Тело погрузили в скорую и доставили сюда.

Сошедший с ума и пытающийся поднять армию зомби некромант был воистину достоин собственного сценария для фильма категории Б – если бы не лежал сейчас в морге.

– Спасибо, Нэш, – Артур даже не стал переодеваться, просто натянул поверх одежды халат. – Я сам. Имс, ты не мог бы…

– Конечно, – с готовностью согласился Имс.

Он видел, что Нэшу до колик охота поассистировать, но Артур был не в том настроении, чтобы с ним спорить, и патанатом удалился, наверняка негодуя про себя. И если бы речь шла о простом вскрытии, Имс горячо поддержал бы его трудовое рвение, но Имс подозревал, что Артур зовет его не просто так.

– Ты думаешь, что он…

– Был одержим, да, – невесело ответил Артур.

И это, конечно, меняло все.

 

Тело никто не удосужился накрыть, и Имс немедленно пожалел об этом, потому что выглядело оно пострашнее жертв эпидемии зомби, а Имс и тех-то не больно любил разглядывать. Кровь, казалось, текла отовсюду – из глаз, носа, ушей, просачивалась через кожу и почему-то не сворачивалась, заливая стол и капая на пол.

– Интересно, – сказал Артур отстраненно, обходя стол и прикасаясь к телу Гарри осторожно, словно то в любой момент могло взорваться. – Видел такое когда-нибудь?

Имс видел, но никогда на мертвых.

– Не на мертвых, – сказал он. – Уверен, что он мертв?

– Абсолютно. И я видел однажды, – продолжил Артур. В его голосе появилась злость, холодный расчетливый гнев, и Имс подобрался, потому что теперь Артур в любой момент мог совершить что-нибудь незаконное или по меньшей мере странное, – знаешь, что будет, когда об этом узнает пресса? Если еще не знает, что вряд ли.

– Да, – коротко ответил Имс, делая шаг вперед.

Он знал, и это пугало его до чертиков. Некромант, одержимый духом, превращает людей в зомби. Чтобы провести параллель с предыдущими вспышками, не понадобится даже подумать. Уже завтра у их порога будет стоять толпа озабоченных граждан, мечтающих заковать Артура в кандалы, сдерживающие дар – а то и вовсе отрезать ему руки. Если раньше до этого не додумается достойный Питер Браунинг, их милый, заботящийся о безопасности граждан будущий сенатор.

– Стоять, – тихо сказал Артур, и Имс резко остановился.

Под его ногами тускло светилась ограда. Имс знал, что она окружает часть прозекторской, видел ее несколько раз, но обычно она была деактивирована. Сейчас же линия протекала тонким белым ручейком, отгораживая стол, тело Гарри и Артура. Точнее, отгораживая Имса и выход _от них_.

– Артур, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – Имса что-то тревожило во всем этом, и пусть Гарри был мертв – в этом Артур не мог ошибаться, но отчего-то его тело не казалось Имсу _безопасным_. Артур снял перчатку – медленно, вдумчиво, – провел ладонью по груди Гарри, размазывая кровь, растопыривая пальцы, словно пытался рисовать таким диким, нечеловеческим способом. – Артур?..

– _Смит?_ – прошептал Гарри.

Незаконное. Точно.

Голос Гарри звучал незнакомо, непривычно уху, в нем что-то свистело и булькало, и Имс сжал пальцы на животе, стараясь подавить естественный страх живого перед мертвым.

– Да, – коротко сказал Артур.

Гарри сел – это далось ему непросто, но он все цеплялся и цеплялся окровавленными пальцами за край стола, пока не получилось, и Артур явно не собирался ни помогать, ни мешать ему, просто стоял и следил отстраненно, и Имс на самом деле любил и ненавидел смотреть, как Артур _работает_.

– _Энни_ , – пробулькал Гарри. Бывший Гарри. – _Энни_.

– Расскажи мне, как ты умер, – потребовал Артур.

– Энни жива, – одновременно с этим сказал Имс.

Он знал, что трупу неинтересно, что с Энни, это просто память о последних минутах, и настоящего Гарри там больше нет, но он не мог промолчать в ответ на эту мольбу.

– _Энни_ , – повторило тело.

Ему и правда было все равно.

– Как ты умер, скорее! – Артур нетерпеливо встряхнул руками. – Что произошло?

– _Мы гуляли. Разговаривали. Энни говорила про опыты… про опыты… Я ее отговаривал…_

– Какие опыты? – поторопил Артур. – Ну?

Гарри замолчал. И, после паузы:

– _Я._ – Имс поежился, он смотреть не мог на этот труп и в то же время не мог отвести взгляда, и какая-то незначительная деталь постоянно цепляла глаз, но какая? – _Его._ – Кровь уже не сочилась, она хлестала, и Артур поднял руки, хмурясь, теперь они светились целиком, свет красноватый из-за покрывающей их крови. Имс видел такое кровотечение, но у живого, никогда у мертвеца. – _Съел!_

– Артур! – заорал Имс, бросаясь вперед, радуясь, что Артур не додумался сделать ограду непроницаемой для него.

И в то ж мгновение грудь Гарри вздулась и лопнула, как воздушный шарик, разбрызгивая кровь, выпуская на волю своего обитателя. Черную мерзкую тварь, плюхнувшуюся со стола прямо в лужу крови, и им повезло, потому что обычно эти паразиты были гораздо быстрее, но несколько часов в трупе замедлили его. Имс раскинул руки, выпуская когти, следя за малейшим движением: паразит будет искать нового хозяина, и какое же счастье, что они в ловушке – вот только Имс не хотел такой участи ни себе, ни Артуру.

– Артур, отойди за ограду.

– Но Гарри…

– Артур, отойди за ограду!

– Что здесь происходит? – донесся от двери наполненный ужасом голос.

– Касович… – выдохнул Артур.

Тело Гарри с грохотом обрушилось на пол – чтобы тут же зашевелиться, выбросить вперед руки в попытке достать живых. Опускаясь на четвереньки, Имс успел подумать, что убьет этого сопляка, а потом он перестал думать вообще.

 

Джонни трясло, будто в него ударила молния. Обхватив себя руками, он сидел на диване в кабинете Смита и позорно трясся, стараясь стереть из памяти последние полчаса жизни. Он шел сюда стажером! Ему никто не говорил про зомби, и демонов, и монстров, в которых превращаются нормальные на первый взгляд люди. Сейчас Джонни был абсолютно уверен – лучше было оставаться в лечебнице и пройти карантин. Он не хотел иметь ничего общего с некромантией, никогда больше!

Смит, по-прежнему в пропитанном кровью халате, толкнул его в колено и протянул стаканчик с дымящимся кофе.

– Выпейте это, – приказал он. – Вам надо согреться.

Что Джонни было надо – так это оказаться подальше отсюда, но он безропотно взял стаканчик. Покосившись на дверь. Ему все время казалось, что она вот-вот распахнется, и внутрь ворвется окровавленный мертвец. Или черная отвратительная тварь, при одном взгляде на которую у Джонни замерзали все внутренности. Или чудовище, в которое превратился Имс…

– Что ты здесь забыл ночью? – спросил Имс, и Джонни некстати вспомнил, что чудовище уже внутри.

Имс, почти голый, копался в шкафу. Джонни глупо подумал, что вряд ли ему подойдет одежда Смита, а потом подумал еще глупее, что Смит вполне может хранить что-нибудь для мужа, но зачем?.. У них что, часто тут такие происшествия?

И действительно, что Джонни делал тут ночью?

Он помнил только, что ему пришло в голову покопаться в архиве, но вот что именно он собирался там искать? Похоже, потрясение все же стерло что-то из его памяти, вот только, к сожалению, не то, что хотелось.

– Я не помню, – жалобно сказал он. – Я хотел взглянуть на документы, и мне пришло в голову не ждать до утра.

– Очень зря, – отозвался Имс.

Смит тем временем беззвучно разделся – рубашка под халатом тоже пострадала, – натянул первый попавшийся джемпер и уселся за стол. Откидываясь на спинку кресла и закрывая глаза.

– Касович, вы не должны были при этом присутствовать, – сухо сказал он. – И кто вам дал ключ от прозекторской?

Джонни пожал плечами.

– Дверь была открыта.

В ответ на взгляд Смита Имс вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

– Мне показалось, я закрывал, – заявил он. – Но мне и в голову не пришло, что нам надо запираться.

Джонни глотнул кофе, и в мозгах у него немного прояснилось. Он впервые задумался, а что сам Смит делает тут ночью.

– А разве у вас есть ночные дежурства? – спросил он.

Смит, в этот момент как раз распекающий Имса за беспечность, резко замолчал.

– Нет, – сказал он после паузы. – Обычно нет. Меня вызвали, потому что погиб один из сотрудников.

Джонни почувствовал, что бледнеет. Сотрудников? Так этот… _это тело_ там – это был сотрудник?

– И это?.. – он вяло взмахнул рукой.

– Гарри Доман, да, – кивнул Смит. – Он был некромантом. Произошел несчастный случай, он погиб, а его подруга попала в больницу.

Больше он ничего не добавил, но по раздраженно сжатым губам Джонни понял, что лучше воздержаться от дополнительных расспросов. Хотя оставался еще Имс. Который как раз налил кофе себе и Смиту и развалился на диване, откидывая голову на спинку, – слишком близко к Джонни, как показалось последнему. Вблизи Имс казался каким-то… зыбким. Джонни не знал, что тому причиной – волнение после инцидента или он всегда был таким, – но черты лица, очертания одежды и фигуры постоянно менялись, слишком незначительно, чтобы заметить что-то одно, но в то же время слишком явно, чтобы не обращать внимания.

– А то черное, гадкое, – спросил Джонни, и его передернуло от воспоминания. – Что это было?

Имс повернул голову, переводя на Джонни взгляд. Его глаза были зелеными – а Джонни запомнил их серыми.

– Дух-паразит, – невозмутимо сказал он. – Попадает внутрь, и тебе конец – начинает жрать тебя изнутри. Изгнать его почти невозможно, только вырезать живьем, а сам понимаешь, как много шансов на выживание после такой процедуры. – Он сжал в кулаке опустевший стаканчик с таким громким хрустом, что Джонни поежился. – Ну либо пару-тройку опытных шаманов и уповать на лучшее, но никто не ходит с парой-тройкой шаманов в кармане. К счастью, – Имс вновь отвернулся, прикрывая глаза, – ему не так-то просто пролезть в тебя, так что они редко бывают опасны. Этот просто застрял в трупе.

Джонни эта тварь не показалась «не опасной». Да и Имс, который, очевидно, и был тем самым опытным шаманом, в ее присутствии не выглядел спокойным и безмятежным. А с другой стороны, Джонни не знал, как определять эмоции у того огромного, когтистого и зубастого, уродливого, как жертва ядерной войны, чудовища, в которое Имс превратился. Может, это был как раз спокойный и безмятежный вариант.

Смит тем временем разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Джонни прислушался. Вроде как речь шла о пациентке в коме, и он припомнил, как Смит упоминал попавшую в больницу подругу Домана.

– И какие прогнозы? – допрашивал Смит. – Она свидетель преступления, нам важно знать, когда с ней можно будет поговорить… Ясно. Да, спасибо, мисс, я еще перезвоню.

Бросив трубку, он досадливо нахмурился и побарабанил по столу пальцами.

– Она в коме и не разговаривает, – сообщил он наконец. – И непонятно, когда она придет в себя и придет ли. А полиция заявится сюда через, – он выглянул в окно – там светало, – пару часов и начнет требовать ответов на свои вопросы. Вопросы, надо думать, будут вроде: «А все ли некроманты опасны для общества?», «А правда ли, что мистер Доман хотел совершить массовое убийство?» и «А как вас лучше всего обезвредить?»

В его голосе звучала неприкрытая горечь, и Джонни неуместно подумал, что ему и самому было бы интересно узнать ответы на эти вопросы. Ну, до того, как у него открылся этот ужасный дар.

– Артур… – подал голос Имс.

Но тут в дверь постучали. Забарабанили даже, будто стоящий в коридоре не мог ждать ни секунды.

– Смит! – Это был голос Роберта Фишера, ни у кого больше не было такого недовольного, нетерпеливого и высокомерного одновременно тона. – Артур, ты там? Я вхожу – и надеюсь, вы там не трахаетесь, потому что твои методы разнообразить... Черт. – Он замер на пороге, посмотрел на Джонни, на горку окровавленной одежды на полу, закрывшего лицо ладонями Артура – и широко улыбнулся. – Какой потрясающе неловкий момент.

– Фишер, ты клялся, что никогда не будешь напоминать, – пробормотал Артур.

Роберт взмахнул рукой, словно отбрасывая что-то несущественное.

– Раз уж я приехал сюда ни свет ни заря – из-за твоих драгоценных проб, Смит, которые ты даже не в состоянии нормально подписывать! – то я имею право самую малость тебя унизить. Мы же друзья.

Джонни поспорил бы с таким определением дружбы, но счел за лучшее не открывать рта.

– Если бы ты был мне другом, то накормил бы меня, – сказал Смит, горестно разглядывая стаканчик из-под кофе.

Фишер задумался.

– Справедливое замечание, – серьезно сказал он наконец. – Идем, несчастный, я куплю тебе сэндвич. Но твой муж кормит себя сам! – и, не слушая возмущенного протеста Имса, он добавил. – Я уже слышал про Гарри…

 

В столовой к ним присоединилось еще несколько сотрудников – знакомых Смита, которые тут же вовлекли его в разговор, и Джонни старался не вслушиваться в полное энтузиазма обсуждение надрезов на селезенке. Вместо этого он разглядывал Роберта Фишера. Вблизи тот был так же красив, как издалека, и походил больше на какую-нибудь звезду, а не на лабораторного работника. Голубой халат, конечно, оттенял его глаза – но Джонни легко мог представить Фишера в белом лимузине в окружении фотомоделей с бокалом шампанского и следами кокаина под носом.

– Извините, мне кажется, я вас где-то раньше видел, – признался он, когда Фишер заметил его взгляд и вопросительно поднял брови.

Имс засмеялся в чашку. И тут же постарался сделать виноватое лицо, но весьма неубедительно.

Фишер нахмурился.

– Мой отец – Морис Фишер, глава «Фишер-Морроу», вы могли видеть меня в телерепортаже или газете, но мы давно не общаемся. Или с дядей. Он возглавляет «Линию жизни». И не надо на меня так смотреть, Имс, ты знаешь, что я не разделяю его взглядов!

– Чьих взглядов? – Смит отвлекся от разговора и обернулся.

– Дяди Питера, – ядовито ответил Фишер.

Джонни слышал про «Линию жизни» – все слышали. Они боролись с некромантами. Точнее, как утверждал Питер Браунинг в своих интервью, он «нисколько не хотел дискредитировать эту благородную и нужную профессию, но простые люди – такие, как вы, как я, – им нужна защита, нужна уверенность, что и до, и после смерти к ним будут относиться с уважением».

Джонни считал программу Браунинга слишком радикальной, хотя после сегодняшнего вполне признавал, что уважения к мертвым некромантам не хватало.

– Он не всегда был такой, – тем временем Фишер что-то доказывал Имсу. – Ты помнишь, что случилось с «Препаратом-А»? Питер воспринял все это слишком близко к сердцу – кто знал, что его потянет в политику? До этого он нормально относился к некромантам, черт, да я сам собирался стать некромантом и слова дурного от него не слышал.

– Вы хотели стать некромантом? – удивился Джонни.

Фишер вздрогнул, словно только теперь заметил, что разговаривает не только с Имсом.

– Да, – коротко ответил он. – Хотел. Но не стал.

– Вы передумали? – Джонни, напротив, живо заинтересовался разговором.

Если есть человек с этим даром, который смог отказаться, смог это все прекратить, то, значит, и Джонни не обязан всю жизнь заниматься некромантией, он сможет выкинуть это из головы и забыть, как страшный сон! Руки Фишера были самыми обычными, без татуировок, и перчаток он не носил.

– Я бы половину будущего наследства отдал, чтобы не передумать, – резко сказал Фишер и отвернулся к Смиту. – И что же это за такую прекрасную мускатную печень вы тут обсуждаете без меня?

Джонни отодвинулся подальше, мечтая выключить эти голоса и не слушать ни про какую печень, сколь бы прекрасной она не была.

– Ты привыкнешь, – спокойно сказал Имс, откусывая от сэндвича. – Скоро.

 

– Артур, слушай, – Имс затащил его в свой кабинет, оглянулся в поисках Колина и, не обнаружив последнего, быстро продолжил. – У меня есть идея.

– Если она как-то связана с отъездом в другую страну и…

– Нет, – Имс встряхнул его за плечи. – Хотя раз уж ты сам предложил, было бы неплохо. Но я о другом. Эта девушка, Энн, подружка Гарри. Помнишь, он говорил про какие-то опыты?

– Он больше не заговорит, Имс, – с сожалением сказал Артур. – Слишком повреждены легкие и шея, к тому же, он был одержим и ничего не вспомнит, паразита-то теперь нет…

– Да нет же, – Имс снова его перебил, лицо у него было серьезное-серьезное, и Артур прикусил язык. – Я про Энн!

– А что Энн? – Артур высвободился и отошел к дивану, усаживаясь и вытягивая ноги. Ему хотелось спать, а диван этот, он знал по опыту, был довольно удобным. – Она в коме, ни живая, ни мертвая, и ничего нам не скажет, даже если знает.

– Неужели, – отстраненно произнес Имс. Он шагнул к Артуру, останавливаясь посередине комнаты, и засунул руки в карманы, и по его лицу Артур сразу понял, что именно Имс задумал.

– Это слишком опасно, – тут же сказал он.

– Да уж не опаснее общения с Гарри, – Имс перекатился с мысков на пятки, приблизился и уселся на диван рядом, задумчиво жмурясь, словно уже прикидывал про себя план действий.

Артур потер виски. Да, Имс был прав – общение с подсознанием Энн точно было не опаснее вскрытия трупа одержимого некроманта, но трупы, даже одержимые, были Артуру все же привычнее.

– В одиночку опасно, – настойчиво сказал он. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволит Имсу лезть туда одному. – От меня помощи мало Имс, хорошо бы вреда не было.

Это была правда. Прикосновения Артура могли оказаться непереносимыми для существа, неустойчиво балансирующего между жизнью и смертью – и отправить в одну или другую сторону. И Артур знал, в какую вероятнее.

Артур хотел бы знать правду, но не ценой жизни и так многое пережившей девушки.

– Мы можем позвать Кобба, – неожиданно предложил Имс.

– Он со мной полгода не разговаривает. Думает, я принял сторону Мол.

Имс хмыкнул.

– При этом, насколько я знаю, он очень даже разговаривает с Мол.

Артуру нечего было на это ответить. Да, Дом разговаривал с Мол – если это называется «разговаривать», – но Артур никогда не пытался понять их отношения. Его это не касалось. Если Мол не хотела связывать жизнь свою и детей с криминальными делишками Дома, она была в своем праве. А если Дом не желал бросать эти делишки, то Артур тоже не всегда бывал законопослушным, он не осуждал.

А если при этом они не могли держаться друг от друга подальше – что ж, Артуру было знакомо это чувство.

Главное, что Дом учился у Майлза, он отлично знал дело. С ним у них были бы реальные шансы на успех.

– Я позвоню ему, – решил Артур. – Может быть, он согласится. Черт, Имс, если все вскроется – меня уволят. А с тем, что видел Касович, хорошо если не повесят на первом же столбе.

– Тебя не уволят, даже если ты будешь делать с телами что-то совсем непотребное, – Имс покачал головой. – А что до Касовича – держи его при себе, и надеюсь, он будет молчать.

– Никаких угроз, Имс, – твердо сказал Артур.

Имс только улыбнулся.

– Пойду поработаю, дорогой, – заторопился он, вставая. – А то уволят меня. Запрешь за собой дверь?

Артур кивнул и растянулся на диване, прикрывая глаза.

– Пятнадцать минут, – пообещал он. – А потом меня ждет полиция.


	5. Глава 4

** **

Дом Кобб приехал раньше, и Артур про себя решил, что это хороший знак. В том, что он сказал Имсу, была правда, но не вся. Не то чтобы Дом с ним не разговаривал – скорее, после развода с Мол он стал избегать Артура. Всегда брал трубку и не отказывался поболтать, но через пару минут разговора его отвлекало что-нибудь срочное, да и на встречу никогда не хватало времени.

Дом не был обиженным или недоброжелательным, он просто отстранился и делал все, чтобы Артур забыл о его существовании.

И это было по меньшей мере странно.

С другой стороны, развод и вынужденная разлука с детьми – тяжелое испытание, и Артур не хотел добавлять ко всему этому проблем. Раз уж Дом согласился встретиться, когда Артур сказал, что ему нужна помощь.

– Привет, – поздоровался он как ни в чем не бывало, как будто в последний раз они виделись несколько дней, а не несколько месяцев назад.

Дом привстал ему навстречу, улыбаясь немного напряженно, но искренне, и Артур уселся напротив. Это было приятное чувство – вновь увидеться со старым другом. Они познакомились в Университете, Артур тогда был юным, неопытным и только-только вляпался в Имса, а Дом вовсю ухаживал за дочкой профессора, учился на третьем курсе и по этому поводу воображал себя профи. Роберт его терпеть не мог, а Артуру он почему-то сразу пришелся по душе. В общем и целом он был неплохим парнем.

И, что самое главное, отличным профи он все-таки стал.

– И что же за помощь нужна самому великому инквизитору? – Дом сделал заказ, дождался, когда официантка отойдет, и сразу же перешел к делу. В свете последних событий старая шутка была не совсем уместна, но Артур не обиделся – это был хотя бы не король личей, которого считал таким смешным Роберт. – Ты же знаешь, я в основном по живым.

– А как насчет человека в коме? – спросил Артур.

Дом усмехнулся заинтересованно:

– Все возможно, если мозг сохранился – ну или хотя бы можно попробовать, только не в одиночку, потому что в таком подсознании нетрудно заблудиться.

– С Имсом и со мной, – быстро сказал Артур.

– А что, есть вероятность встретить там… – Дом задрал брови, – гостей?

Артур задумался.

– Я не знаю, – наконец ответил он. – Объект некромант. Есть вероятность встретить там что угодно.

Принесли заказ, и Дом занялся своими блинчиками, но Артур видел, что он заинтригован. Некромант в коме, лакомый кусочек для извлекателей вроде Дома, помешанных на творчестве в подсознании.

– Ты так и не дал мне попробовать, – вздохнул Дом.

– Только если впаду в кому, – тут же открестился Артур.

– Хорошо, допустим, я соглашусь. И кто же объект? Зачем он тебе?

Артур поколебался. Какие-то подробности Дому придется сообщить, если он хочет получить помощь.

– Она свидетель преступления. Ее бойфренд тоже был некромантом, он вчера погиб, и это именно он ранил ее. Его тело ничего не смогло сообщить, оно было одержимо, а девушка, – Артур пододвинул к себе пирог и принялся ковырять его вилкой, – неразговорчива.

Теперь глаза у Дома просто засветились любопытством.

– И ты обратился ко мне? Разве тебе по щелчку не выдадут с десяток самых лучших шаманов, готовых на скорость извлекать что угодно даже у лабораторной крысы?

И в этом была основная сложность. Артур наклонился вперед, глядя на Дома со всей убедительностью, что смог собрать.

– Видишь ли, я это делаю не совсем законно, – признался он – и пояснил в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Дома. – Ее бойфренд, Гарри, был моим сотрудником, я хочу знать, что его убило. – Про всплески заражения он решил не говорить. – А мне полиция запретила во все это лезть. Поэтому я не обратился к Майлзу, а после него ты лучший.

Дома передернуло – и это была не совсем та реакция на похвалу, что Артур ожидал.

– Думаешь, Майлз стал бы тебе помогать? – заметив недоумение Артура, он продолжил: – Ну, он ведь все еще злится… из-за Препарата-А.

– Он не злится, – резко ответил Артур. Честно, это уже начало злить _его_. – Дом, я сделал то, что должен был. Препарат-А опасен, люди сходили с ума, и без контроля некроманта мертвые неуправляемы, ты забыл, что произошло, потому что эти умники решили обойтись без экспертов? Забыл, сколько людей пострадало? И мне плевать, сколько денег «Проклус» вложил в это, и сколько грантов получил Майлз – он сам понимает, что проект был обречен.

– Я не спорю, – Дом пожал плечами с виноватым видом. – Просто мне казалось, он винил тебя, но я могу и ошибаться. К тому же, это все уже не…

Он замолчал, задохнулся воздухом, увидев что-то за окном – и вдруг побледнел.

– Дом? – Артур выглянул в окно, чтобы посмотреть, что так напугало Дома. Но там не было ни демонов, ни нового нашествия зомби – только Касович стоял возле машины Артура и курил с видом человека, держащего во рту сигарету впервые в жизни. – В чем дело?

Дом встряхнул головой, будто бы приходя в себя, взглянул на Артура расширившимися глазами и уткнулся в тарелку.

– Ничего, просто кое-что вспомнил. – Это «кое-что» было явно не из приятных воспоминаний. – Приятель?

И он кивнул за окно.

Артур снова посмотрел на Касовича. Тот кашлял.

– Новый сотрудник, – сказал он, – стажер. Работает у меня несколько дней.

Дом сжал губы, терзая вилкой оставшийся блинчик с такой сосредоточенностью, словно тот был его злейшим врагом.

– Понятно… – он сделал паузу. – Что ж, я помогу вам. Когда и где, и какую информацию еще ты можешь мне дать?

 

Сидя на полу, Артур молча следил, как Дом и Имс готовят комнату. Быстро и без лишних движений они рисовали знаки на полу и развешивали по стенам ловушки и пучки трав. Артур старался не шевелиться. Энн Якобс была так слаба, что он почти чувствовал запах смерти, тонкий, проникающий во все поры аромат тлена и холода. Он надеялся, что она выживет, но то безжалостное чувство внутри, что вело его всю жизнь, говорило – у них очень мало времени. Граница между жизнью и смертью была такой тонкой и хрупкой, что Артур боялся проломить ее одним неосторожным движением, продавить пальцем и вырвать душу из все еще дышащего тела.

– Воспользуемся стандартными больничными схемами, – Дом кивнул на пентаграмму, нанесенную на пол прямо под койкой. – Если нам повезет, то никто ничего не заподозрит.

Да, если им повезет, они сделают все и уйдут отсюда так же тихо. Артур специально выбрал время между обходами, сегодня Энн никто не должен был навещать, и у самого Артура было разрешение тут находиться. Чего не сказать об Имсе и Доме – да и разрешение находиться в палате больного не подразумевало взлом подсознания.

– Не будем терять времени, – Имс отряхнул руки, разулся и уселся на пол напротив Артура, с другой стороны от койки. – Она плоха, не хотелось бы оказаться внутри, если она умрет.

Дом тоже закончил и уселся в ногах.

– Ничего, если что, Артур нас вытащит… Артур, а где твой стажер? – внезапно спросил он.

– Отпустил домой. А что?

Дом помотал головой.

– Просто хотел быть уверен, что он нам не помешает. И, Артур… не говори Майлзу о моем участии, окей?

Нет, Артур не думал, что Дом считает его идиотом. Должно быть, он просто волновался и хотел все предусмотреть – и поэтому Артур не стал отвечать.

– Давайте начнем, – сказал он вместо этого.

Дом просто кивнул. Наклонившись вперед, он упер ладони в пол, расставляя пальцы. Линии пентаграммы под кроватью Энн вспыхнули и погасли, и снова вспыхнули, продолжая светиться ровным, неярким светом. Дышать стало трудно, как будто невидимая пленка облепила лицо Артура, не пропуская воздух, он прижал ладонь одной руки к полу, а второй схватился за свисающую с кровати руку Энн – сухую и холодную. А потом как будто тонна воды обрушилась на Артура, и он на мгновение отключился.

– Артур? – прошелестела Энн.

Артур медленно выпустил ее руку и поднял глаза. Энн сидела на койке – живая, но как будто мертвая, сердце в ее груди билось размеренно, как метроном, отсчитывая время назад.

В палате было темно. Имс и Дом исчезли.

– Ты знаешь меня? – спросил он.

– Гарри рассказывал, – ее голос походил на шорох бумаги, – ты похож на себя.

Артур поднялся на ноги, не сводя с нее глаз. Его руки болели, как всегда тут – татуировки пылали, на самом деле обжигая кожу, прожигая до самых костей. Руки Энн были тусклыми и темными, мертвыми, и это было страшнее, чем ее неподвижное лицо.

– Мне кажется, я потеряла дар, – сказала она. – _Они отняли мой дар…_ Он умер? Гарри?

– Да, – ответил Артур. Только потому, что врать ей было бессмысленно. – Но отнять дар нельзя.

Как если бы ей от этого будет хоть какая-то польза.

Энн улыбнулась, наклоняя голову, волосы упали на лицо, затеняя глаза и скрывая черты лица.

– Зачем ты пришел ко мне? – даже тон ее изменился, в нем появились кокетливые ноты – будто девочка-подросток решила позаигрывать с другом отца, вообразив себя взрослой. – Составить компанию спящей красавице?

Артур почувствовал, как сгустился воздух, ощутил то мгновение, когда мир вокруг стал враждебен. Энн желала ему зла, собиралась причинить зло – но Артур все еще хотел задать свои вопросы.

– О каких опытах говорил Гарри? – спросил он, поднимая шприц, лежащий в металлическом подносе на столике в компании еще десятка таких же шприцов. Большой, стеклянный, с остатками маслянистой желтой жидкости. – От которых он тебя отговаривал?

Энн засмеялась – скрипучим, как ржавые петли, смехом, только петли были громкими, а этот звук почти не всколыхнул воздуха. Одним легким движением она спустилась с кровати, и Артур положил шприц, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Даже если ее руки умерли, она все еще была опасна.

– Они обещали так много денег, – она скользнула вперед, к нему, быстрая и темная, сливающаяся с окружающими тенями. – Я никогда столько не видела. Это было для Гарри, хотя он злился, он был против, против, против, – она говорила все быстрее, – он мог сказать тебе, а теперь он мертв, как он кричал, господи, как он кричал!..

– Сказать мне что? – Артур снова поднял шприц, не обращая на Энн внимания, открутил поршень, вытряхивая жидкость на пальцы.

– Это все твоя вина! – пронзительно закричала Энн.

Ее визг, словно вопль баньши, ворвался в барабанные перепонки, сжал голову, и в то же мгновение дверь палаты слетела с петель, разлетаясь на куски, как бумажная, и внутрь ворвался Имс – разъяренный, обратившийся, прекрасный.

– Артур! – следом появился Дом.

– Твоя вина! – кричала Энн. – Твоя вина! Твоя вина!!!

Имс одним скачком преодолел половину комнаты – и отшатнулся с шипением, когда линии пентаграммы, до этого невидимые, загорелись, очерчивая круг, не пуская его внутрь.

_И не выпуская Артура наружу._

– Что это? – спросил он, даже не вскрикивая, когда вытянувшиеся из пола, из стен, из воздуха костлявые черные руки схватили его, впиваясь когтистыми пальцами, разрывая одежду и кожу. – Энн, кто тебе это вводил?

– Твоя вина!!!

Артур не выдержал и закричал, потому что это было адски больно – и в то же мгновение очнулся на полу в ярко освещенной палате, задыхаясь и дрожа.

– Артур! – с одной стороны от него моментально возник Имс, с другой показался Дом, его лицо было хмурым и встревоженным, как будто все пошло не так. – Артур, ты как?

– Нормально, – Артур с трудом сел, задерживая дыхания и пытаясь усмирить заполошное сердцебиение. Это было не на самом деле, всего лишь сон. – Где вы были? Почему вас там не было?

Имс не ответил, он просто обнял Артура за плечи, поглаживая по спине – вместо него в объяснения пустился Дом:

– Мы заблудились, – смущенно сказал он. – Потеряли и ее, и тебя. Там был какой-то кошмар – орды демонов, которые она на нас натравила, но потом…

– Потом оказалось, что все это всего лишь отвлекающий маневр, – закончил Имс. – Почему ты не сопротивлялся, Артур, ты мог бы убить ее!

– Я хотел узнать, – пробормотал Артур. Высвободившись из объятий, он встал, шагнул к кровати, прикасаясь пальцами к руке Энн. Та спала безмятежно, и на ее лице не отображалось ни капли той ненависти, что она испытывала там, глубоко внутри. – Я надеялся успеть узнать.

– И как, получилось? – спросил Дом.

Артур кивнул.

– Да. «Проклус» снова испытывают Препарат-А.

 

– Почему сейчас? – Имс со стуком поставил кружку в раковину и включил воду. – Ждать два года, чтобы потом начать снова?

Артур продолжал резать морковь с таким сосредоточенным лицом, будто вскрывал по меньшей мере серийного убийцу. Он всегда подходил к готовке очень серьезно.

– Время прошло, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от разделочной доски. – Люди успокоились. Возненавидели некромантов.

– И лучше воспримут идею поменять их на чистенькое, беспристрастное лекарство, – Имс сполоснул кружку и повесил ее на крючок. В этом был смысл. Если два года назад продолжать испытания было бесполезно, то теперь – стараниями Питера Браунинга и желтой прессы – обыватели приветствовали бы способ избавиться от чудовищ. Вот только Препарат-А не становился от этого безопасней. – Думаешь, из-за этого все происходит? Что-то вроде пиар-компании: «Наши некроманты такие ужасные, сейчас мы объясним, насколько ужасные!» и «Покупайте наш продукт, с ним ваши зомби будут злее!»

Артур пожал плечами. Он вообще как-то притих после визита в палату к Энн, и Имс не знал, как его растормошить. Он так жалел, что не пришел раньше, не слышал, что она ему сказала, что там происходило между ними двумя до того, как демоны растерзали Артура на куски.

И об этом Имс совсем не хотел вспоминать.

– Мы не сможем это доказать, – сказал Артур. – Вот в чем проблема. Даже если это и правда «Проклус» виновны в гибели Гарри, если его убили, чтобы он не успел рассказать о проекте – то как мы это докажем? Энн в коме, ее не вызовешь в суд, Гарри мертв, и его тоже не вызовешь свидетелем. Я заново обследовал тела зараженных и нашел на тех, что распространяли заразу, следы инъекций, но это даже не улика, меня высмеют с таким доказательством. Одно хорошо…

– Что именно?

Сам Имс не видел во всем этом ровно ничего хорошего.

– Они явно не на финишной прямой. Иначе зачем скрывать? – пояснил Артур. – Если они так боятся огласки, то дело явно стопорится.

Тут Имс был согласен.

– Но зачем им пытаться тебя убить? – он забрал у Артура морковь и ссыпал ее в сковороду. – Сделать из тебя мученика, когда любому очевидно – это из-за твоего участия в прошлых испытаниях? Ладно еще это пытались бы выставить несчастным случаем – или, как в случае с Гарри, безумием… Но застрелить?

– Я все еще думаю, что меня никто не пытается убить, Имс, – Артур принялся за луковицу. – Просто совпадение. Родственники Дорски хотели отомстить, а второй случай был просто уличной перестрелкой. Любой может оказаться не в том месте и не в то время.

Это звучало убедительно, но Имс в это не верил.

– Я в это не верю, – упрямо сказал он.

Не желая спорить с Артуром, он взял пульт и включил телевизор в надежде, что фоновый шум немного разбавит напряженную атмосферу.

– …полиция ведь уже сообщила, что этот человек был безумен, – мягко вещал Питер Браунинг, – и ведь в этом проблема. В такой профессии, с этим даром – как может человек оставаться здоровым? Подумайте сами, могли бы вы сохранять рассудок? Мы доверяем этим людям самое дорогое, а ведь никто даже не контролирует их психическое здоровье. Вчера сошел с ума один – и пострадали люди, наши граждане, молодая девушка и ее мать, – кто знает, когда не выдержит следующий? Но мистер Смит умело уклоняется от общественного обсуждения.

– Говорят, ваш племянник, Роберт Фишер, тоже хотел стать некромантом? – молодая симпатичная ведущая улыбнулась, поигрывая микрофоном. – Неужели это правда?

Браунинг ничуть не смутился.

– Все мы много кем хотим стать в детстве и юности. К счастью, Роберт умный молодой человек, мы все гордимся им – он принял правильное решение и выбрал другой путь, путь, не грозящий людям гибелью и безумием…

Имс схватил пульт, чтобы выключить эту гадость, но Артур поднял руку.

– Оставь, – сказал он, – я послушаю.

Сморщившись, Имс положил лопаточку и ушел в гостиную. Он не хотел слушать этого расиста, _фашиста_ , Имс не мог подобрать правильного слова. Его и самого не все считали нормальным человеком, но никто и никогда не призывал людей клеймить шаманов-оборотней, держать их в клетках или как-то еще контролировать. Хотя Имс в любой момент мог отрастить десятидюймовые когти и оторвать кому угодно голову быстрее, чем Артур снимет перчатки.

И все же.

Интересно, удастся ли уговорить Артура переехать в Англию, если ситуация тут станет совсем печальной?

В раздражении Имс плюхнулся на диван. Он не хотел уезжать в Англию, его и тут все устраивало – у него была карьера, отличная зарплата и милые соседи по дому. Но если жизни Артура будет грозить опасность… Нет, Имс не верил в совпадения и случайности.

Но какой смысл? Сайто – глава «Проклус» – был беспринципным дельцом, это верно. И он, несомненно, хотел бы нажиться на своем продукте, а не потерять деньги и репутацию, как в прошлый раз. Но убивать из-за этого Артура? Нет, наверняка Сайто не остановился бы перед убийством, но в представлении Имса это убийство должно было иметь хоть какой-то смысл.

Разве что Сайто был так уверен, что экспертизой и на этот раз займется Артур – чтобы снова все закрыть.

Имс закрыл глаза, припоминая случай двухлетней давности. «Проклус» тогда анонсировали свое величайшее открытие, как нечто, что перевернет мировой порядок, не меньше. Препарат-А, прекрасная, совершенно безопасная замена некромантам. Никакого многолетнего обучения, никакой высокой оплаты труда, никакой предвзятости.

Один укол – и мертвый преступник открывает глаза, болтливый и правдивый, горя желанием рассказать всю правду о своих преступлениях. Ну, если к зомби применимо слово «желание».

Второй укол – и он навечно упокаивается, не причиняя хлопот живым, и его отдают родственником в пристойном и благородном виде.

«Проклус» были так уверены в успехе, что даже не пригласили к разработке настоящих некромантов. Они позвали кучу других специалистов, классных, профессиональных ученых – но не некромантов. Все они заявили, что Препарат-А безопасен. Майлз был в числе ведущих разработчиков.

Реклама была потрясающей, Имс до сих пор помнил ролики, на которые потратили сотни тысяч долларов.

Когда в лаборатории, штампующей первую партию для клинических испытаний, произошла вспышка, никто не поверил. Двадцать семь погибших, тринадцать зараженных, попавших в лечебницы на недели и месяцы… «Проклус» пытались все замять, но в моргах, где они незаконно испытывали свой чудо-эликсир, тоже начались проблемы. И тогда им пришлось позвать некромантов.

Артур был ведущим экспертом, он написал отчет, который долго разбирали на цитаты в прессе, и даже в одной из серий про некроманта Салли показывали куски оттуда. Оказалось, что Препарат-А не так уж безопасен. Да, он поднимал мертвецов – вот только он их не контролировал. Тихие, смирные зомби, поднятые профессиональными некромантами, были просто милашками рядом с этим желающим убивать и жрать кошмаром.

Да и с упокаиванием возникли сложности.

Зато, как самый настоящий некромант, Препарат-А умел превращать людей в зомби. Увы, необратимо.

Неужели Сайто просто решил отомстить?

– Артур! – позвал Имс. И спросил, когда тот высунулся из кухни. – Как ты думаешь, Сайто мстительный?

– Не знаю, – удивился Артур. – Спроси у Роберта, ему виднее.

Имс знал, что когда-то давно, когда Роберт еще был послушным сыном и готовился продолжать бизнес отца, у него был роман с Сайто. Но это было давно, и вряд ли Роберт хранил драгоценные сердцу воспоминания о таких деталях.

– Имс, я кое-что вспомнил, – Артур целиком появился из кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем. – Я вчера разговаривал с Майлзом о Джонни Касовиче. Хотел узнать, может ли дар возникнуть так внезапно.

– И узнал? – скептически спросил Имс.

– Майлз сказал, что про некромантию он никогда не слышал, но шаманский, к примеру, может. Если в жизни произошло какое-нибудь травмирующее событие – сильная болезнь, авария, как он сказал, «экзистенциальный опыт».

– И что, в жизни Джонни-боя был такой опыт?

Артур кивнул.

– Да, Имс. Два месяца назад, во время второй вспышки – тогда на место выехал Гарри. Он растерялся и не придумал ничего лучшего, чем использовать полицию в качестве приманки, – Имс знал об этом, Гарри не раз и не два рассказывал о своем ужасном опыте. – Так вот, Джонни был одним из этих полицейских. Возникла паника, давка… Касович сломал ключицу и попал в госпиталь, а его хороший друг погиб. Неудивительно, что он не любит некромантов.

Пока Имс обдумывал эту новость, на столе зазвонил телефон Артура, и тот поднял трубку.

– Смит. Да, Нэш. Да, могу, хорошо. Сейчас, через пять минут буду.

Он кинул мобильник на диван и протянул Имсу полотенце.

– Нэш звонил. Привез мне какие-то результаты анализов, говорит, что срочно. Просит спуститься на стоянку. Приберись на кухне, я сейчас вернусь.

Ну вот, Имсу вечно доставалась вся грязная работа. Театрально застонав, он воздел себя на ноги и поплелся на кухню, размышляя над трудовым рвением Нэша, которому никогда раньше не приходило в голову привозить результаты анализов Артуру на дом.

И это… это было странно.

– Артур! – крикнул он, выскакивая в прихожую, когда Артур уже выходил в дверь. – Стой! Я с тобой! Куплю… куплю хлеба.

Артур нахмурился, видимо, припоминая, есть ли у них хлеб, но потом кивнул.

– Тогда и молока заодно купи, – сказал он.

– Конечно, – выдохнул Имс, – и молока.

 

На стоянке никого не было. Имс поежился, нервно оглядываясь – его не оставляло дурное предчувствие, словно за шиворот налили холодной воды, и теперь та мерзко растекается по спине. Где этот Нэш, что за шутки?

– Он сказал, будет рядом с машиной, – сказал Артур, направляясь к свой тачке, замершей на месте, как готовый к прыжку хищник. – Имс, ты в магазин соби…

– Стойте! – пронзительный вопль заставил Имса подпрыгнуть на месте, хватая Артура за руку и оборачиваясь в поисках возможной угрозы. – Стойте! Не ходите туда!

От въезда на стоянку к ним мчался Джонни Касович – с покрасневшим лицом и вытаращенными глазами он выглядел почти комично, вот только Имс не находил во всем этом ничего забавного.

– Что за?.. – спокойно, почти хладнокровно спросил Артур, выпрямляясь и выдергивая руку из хватки Имса.

– Назад! – заорал Джонни.

Взрыва Имс не услышал – он его почувствовал всем телом, когда волна жара ударила в них, сбивая с ног, над головой пронеслись какие-то куски, детали некогда дорогой машины – а теперь обгоревший хлам – со скрежетом и стуком падали на асфальт вокруг, уродовали соседние автомобили. Стоянка стремительно заполнялась черным дымом и едкой вонью горящей резины и металла.

– Артур? – простонал Имс, пытаясь определить, все ли его конечности на месте. В момент взрыва он принял самую защищенную форму и постарался прижать Артура к себе, но от огня это не спасало. От огня ничего не спасало. – Ты цел? Ты жив?!

Артур пошевелился, садясь, вид у него был оглушенный и немного потерянный, на лбу багровела царапина, кровь стекала на переносицу, щеку и губы.

– Да, – он поморгал глазами и вроде как пришел в себя. – Ты?..

– Я цел, – с облегчением выдохнул Имс.

Рядом упал Джонни, одной рукой он схватил Артура за плечо, а второй набирал номер службы спасения на своем мобильном.

– Вы пострадали? – в панике спрашивал он. – Вы ранены? Что-то болит?.. Алло, оператор, вызовите скорую, пожарную и полицию по адресу…

Имс, не вслушиваясь, воздел себя на ноги и помог Артуру подняться. Вместе они повернулись, молча глядя на то, что еще пару минут назад было машиной Артура.

– Случайность? – спросил Имс. – Совпадение, Арти?

Пожалуй, переезд в Англию становился все более привлекательным.

– Я его видел! – Касович тем временем закончил объясняться с оператором и принялся тараторить со скоростью «Узи». – Видел этого ублюдка! Он подложил бомбу под машину! Я все снял на видео, – он продемонстрировал мобильный, – и знаете что? Я его знаю, он работает у вас в Управлении…

– Что? – отмер Имс. – Ты его видел? Кого «его»?

Хотя он уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.

– Салливана Нэша, – без колебаний ответил Джонни, и Имс почувствовал, как вздрогнул Артур. – Это он подложил бомбу. И мы отправим этого психа за решетку, – твердо сказал он.

– Джонни, – Имс обхватил Артура за талию, отворачивая от гигантского костра. Вдали послышались завывания сирен – скорая была на подходе, хорошо. – А что ты сам тут делал?

 

Джонни все пытался вспомнить, зачем он приехал к дому Смита – и не мог, и это выводило его из себя. Причина была такой важной, невероятно важной, Джонни спешил, но как только он оказался на стоянке и увидел смутную фигуру, крутящуюся вокруг тачки Смита – такую машину ни с чем не спутаешь, – все мысли вылетели у него из головы. Сначала он подумал, что это может быть сам Смит, мало ли, что он забыл в машине, но ноги сами отступили, унося Джонни в тень стоящего грузовичка, а руки вытащили из кармана смартфон и включили камеру.

Потому что это был не Смит. Свет фонаря время от времени выхватывал лицо человека, и Джонни узнал это лицо – парень работал в Управлении, в отделе Смита, патологоанатомом или что-то вроде того. Они встречались пару раз в столовой и пересекались на этаже.

И теперь парень подкладывал «что-то» под капот машины Смита, и почему-то Джонни казалось, что это не ранний рождественский подарок. Хорошо, что до утра полно времени. Джонни собирался снять преступление на видео, арестовать этого ублюдка и вызвать полицию, чтобы машину оцепили и бомбу – или что там – безопасно извлекли.

Нэш закончил, достал телефон и позвонил кому-то, Джонни не было слышно, но наверняка докладывался о проделанной работе. А потом Нэш повернулся и почти бегом рванул к выходу. Джонни последовал за ним, стараясь не шуметь, и успел увидеть, как Нэш садится в неприметную маленькую машину и исчезает за поворотом.

– Беги-беги, – пробормотал Джонни, возвращаясь на стоянку и выключая камеру, чтобы набрать номер полиции. – Посмотрим, как тебе понравится в тюрьме.

Предатель не вызывал у Джонни ничего кроме гнева и отвращения. Каким бы жутким ни был Смит, это неважно. Он был более-менее нормальным боссом, а этот урод продался и собирается его убить!

Благородные размышления Джонни были прерваны голосами, и он моментально покрылся холодным потом. Надо срочно убрать отсюда людей, тут опасно, кто знает, когда эта чертова бомба решит сдетонировать…

– Он сказал, что будет рядом с машиной, – Смит собственной персоной, в домашней одежде, без перчаток и с ключами в руке, направлялся к своей машине, а за ним по пятам следовал его муж, Имс.

И потом все скатилось в полный хаос. Джонни кричал, машина взорвалась, приехали полицейские и пытались их всех допрашивать, приехала скорая и забрала Имса и Смита, приехала пожарная и потушила, наконец, чертову машину, стоянка заполнилась владельцами других, пострадавших при взрыве машин, – а Джонни все пытался вспомнить, зачем он приехал.

Должно быть, это было что-то очень важное.

 

Нэша арестовали. Это Джонни узнал на следующий день, явившись на работу точно к восьми. Управление гудело новостями, как растревоженный улей. Ни Смита, ни Имса еще не было, и Джонни не знал, отпустили ли их из больницы, но сотрудники придумывали теории и обогащали их красочными подробностями безо всякого участия главных действующих лиц.

Впрочем, свою минуту славы Джонни урвал, когда к нему бросился Роберт Фишер, хватая за плечи, встряхивая – с неожиданной силой – и требуя немедленно рассказать все в мельчайших подробностях.

К обеду стало известно, что Нэш дал показания. Скандальные показания. Покушение, утверждал он, заказали сотрудники «Проклус». Нет, имя главы «Проклус», Сайто, не звучало, но никто и не ждал. Что было еще скандальнее, вскрылись связи «Проклус» с «Линией жизни», и ближе к вечеру напротив ворот начали толпиться журналисты, отлавливая всех входящих и выходящих с требованиями комментариев и игнорируя угрозы службы охраны. Там же еще чуть погодя образовался стихийный митинг против некромантов – но на этот раз с двух сторон его теснили фанаты «мистера Смита», тронутые организованной на некроманта охотой, и противники «Линии жизни» и Питера Браунинга лично.

Последний выступил в телеэфире, опровергнув клевету.

Интернет полнился слухами о вновь начатом производстве зловещей отравы, превращающей людей в зомби, и о том, что мистер Браунинг на пару с мистером Сайто персонально организовали в Нью-Йорке зомби-эпидемию. Некоторые склонялись к мысли, что мистер Смит им в этом помогал, а громкое покушение на него – мистификация.

Джонни как раз шел в туалет, когда наткнулся на Фишера, разговаривающего с кем-то по телефону.

– Как ты мог? – спрашивал Роберт, и в его голосе слышалась такая горечь, что Джонни отступил. – Как ты мог так поступить? Не могу поверить…

Джонни ретировался, не желая подслушивать личный разговор.

Наверное, думал он, наверное, теперь все наладится.

Вот только память все не возвращалась.


	6. Глава 5

** **

Джонни проснулся утром от странного чувства, зуда в костях – словно ему надо бежать куда-то, спешить, иначе он опоздает и не выполнит… задание? У Джонни не было никакого задания, сегодня суббота, ему никуда не надо спешить…

Перевернувшись на другой бок, он сомкнул глаза и расслабленно выдохнул, вновь погружаясь в сон.

И ему снились татуировки на руках Смита.

 

Все кончилось, а Имсу все никак не удавалось почувствовать облегчение. Он смотрел телевизор, прокручивал новостную ленту, следил за развивающимся скандалом с необычной для себя отстраненностью. Питер Браунинг шел на дно. Карьера, построенная на человеческих эмоциях, зависела от них же – а малейшее подозрение в фашизме выбило из-под этой карьеры оказавшийся таким хрупким фундамент. Браунинг все еще пытался барахтаться, но взорванная машина и окровавленное лицо Артура, которое кто-то успел заснять на мобильник, не оставляли шансов на сочувствие масс.

Конечно, предъявить ублюдку было нечего. «Линия жизни» была вполне легальной партией, и даже самый амбициозный прокурор не взялся бы доказывать связь между происходящими в городе беспорядками, смертью Гарри и Энн – девушка умерла через несколько часов после того, как они забрались к ней в голову, – и покушениями на Артура. Но Браунинг слишком часто упоминал имя Артура в своих интервью, и версия личной ненависти распространилась, как вирус.

Привлечь к ответственности Сайто было бы еще труднее. Но Имс надеялся, что инициативы по изготовлению Препарата-А хотя бы временно сойдут на нет. Сайто был умным человеком, иначе он не оказался бы во главе огромной компании, так разве он захочет сейчас продолжать работать над чем-то таким взрывоопасным – в прямом и переносном смысле? «Проклус» еще не полностью оправился от прошлого провала, Имс не думал, что Сайто захочет так рискнуть.

– Это все из-за меня, – тихо сказал Роберт за обедом, когда Имс сидел и вяло жевал сэндвич с тунцом, стараясь отогнать тревожные мысли. Сегодня была суббота, и Имсу оставалось работать всего час, а вот дежурство Роберта длилось до вечера. – Представляешь, это из-за меня…

Он замолчал, отодвигая тарелку – к еде он даже не притронулся, и Имс впервые за много лет видел Роберта таким подавленным.

– Что из-за тебя? – спросил он, потому что ему показалось, что Роберт ждет вопроса.

– Я ему звонил, – Роберт по-прежнему не поднимал взгляда. Имс только сейчас заметил, что он бледен, губы искусаны, а под глазами залегли тени. – Сайто. Позвонил ему сам – хотел понять, как он мог пойти на такое, пытаться убить Артура. Не пойми меня неправильно, – Роберт невесело усмехнулся, – он и не на такое способен, но Артура?

Имс сжал кулаки. Он понимал, о чем говорит Фишер – они с Артуром дружили с детства, еще в песочнице ломали куличики друг друга. Родители Артура не были такими богатыми, как семья Фишера, но эта странная дружба зародилась, окрепла и уцелела, продлившись много лет – и Сайто, в которого Роберт в юности был влюблен без ума, об этом отлично знал.

– И он хотел убить Артура из-за тебя? – процедил Имс. Конечно, Роберт не виноват, но это осознание не заставляло Имса чувствовать себя лучше.

– Нет! – Роберт наклонился вперед, хватая его за руку и притягивая к себе через стол. – И не ори, все подслушивают. Он мне сказал, что вообще не хотел убивать Артура, дескать, был не в курсе, но это неважно. Важно то, что он ввязался в это из-за меня!

– Да ну, – с сомнением протянул Имс. Он не считал, что покушение на Артура – это «неважно», но Роберт явно был поглощен какой-то идеей и пытался донести ее до Имса.

Что ж, Имс готов был выслушать.

– Мы не разговаривали пять лет, – холодно сказал Роберт. – Пять чертовых лет, Имс, он мне звонил, писал и присылал подарки. Но я решил, что все кончено – и оно было кончено. А Питер пообещал ему «повлиять на меня». Представляешь? – его холодность вскипела, превращаясь в бурлящую ярость, и Имс невольно отодвинулся. – «Повлиять на меня», словно я средневековая девица на выданье или неразумный ребенок. Я хочу убить его, – Роберт сжал вилку, – вырвать им обоим глотки, этим ублюдкам.

Имс переварил услышанное.

Все это дерьмо – пострадавшие люди, погибшие, разъяренная общественность, испытания опасного препарата… Все это только потому, что Сайто не знал, как добиться внимания? Что ж, как ни странно, в это верилось. Сам Имс никогда не убивал ради любви, но, с другой стороны, Артур не отказывался разговаривать с ним пять лет.

Вопрос в том, зачем все это было нужно Браунингу. Имс знал, что тот ненавидит Артура, но убийство? Когда все знают о его ненависти?

Чем дальше, тем больше у Имса накапливалось вопросов без ответов, тем сильнее росла его тревога – и ощущение, что все еще не кончено. Что беда только и ждет, когда утихнет поднятый шум, чтобы заявить о себе. Слишком многое оставалось непонятным.

– Где ваш героический спаситель? – спросил Роберт неожиданно.

Имс не сразу понял, о чем он, а когда понял, пожал плечами.

– Дома, должно быть. Сегодня же выходной.

Спаситель. Имс нахмурился – он так и не узнал, зачем Джонни приезжал к ним домой. Сначала было некогда – приехали полицейские и врачи, их с Артуром отвезли в больницу, потом допрашивали и отпустили только через пару часов, и то только потому, что Артур был большой шишкой с сотрясением мозга, а то полицейские мурыжили бы их до скончания времен.

Вчера Имсу тоже было не до того, чтобы болтать со стажером. Он проспал почти до обеда, приготовил поесть и все оставшееся время провел, обнимая Артура на диване перед телевизором, пересматривая «Звездные войны» – и Артур, удивительное дело, не возражал. Они даже не занимались любовью, просто посмотрели кино и снова легли спать, и ни о каком Джонни Касовиче Имс не вспоминал.

Зато он вспомнил о нем сегодня.

– Поеду-ка я домой, – сказал он, бросая останки сэндвича на тарелку.

Есть больше не хотелось.

 

Джонни научился стрелять из винтовки в Академии. Тогда все они увлекались всякими крутыми штуками – кто-то мнил себя спецагентом, кто-то шутил, что всегда может выбрать карьеру киллера. Джонни просто было интересно попробовать, и теперь длинное, стройное тело оружия было ему знакомо.

Он достал из деревянной коробочки тонкий дротик – осторожно, стараясь не касаться смертоносного острия, – вставил его на место и закрепил винтовку на стойке.

Он был готов.

 

Артур прошел по стоянке, стараясь не глядеть на черное обугленное пятно, оставшееся от его автомобиля – машину уже увезли, но следы пока оставались и неизвестно сколько еще будут напоминать о произошедшем. Наверное, страховка не покроет его стоимости, думал Артур, чтобы о чем-то думать. О чем угодно, лишь бы не о серьезном.

Имс считал его легкомысленным, а то и просто глупым. Думал, Артур нарочно не замечает всей этой угрозы, закрывает глаза на очевидные знаки. Отмахивается от проблем.

Но в чем смысл паниковать из-за того, что не можешь изменить?

Вздохнув, Артур прижал пакет к бедру и залез в карман за ключами. Может, Имс уже дома – хорошо бы.

Проблема в том… проблема в том, что Артур не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Если честно, сегодня он чувствовал себя гораздо тревожнее, чем до покушения и громких разоблачений. Казалось бы, все кончено, можно вздохнуть спокойно и не бояться больше за свою жизнь: Сайто не идиот, он приостановит разработку Препарата-А, а без этого кому понадобится убивать Артура?

Никому.

Вот только…

Вот только когда он закрывал глаза, то все еще видел перекошенное ненавистью лицо Энн, и черные руки, впивающиеся в его тело, и ее оглушающие крики. «Это ты виноват!» Браунинг ненавидел Артура, верно, но в этой ненависти не было ничего личного, а Браунинг был умен. По-своему одержим, но умен. Артур был нужен ему – живым и здоровым, объектом всеобщей ненависти и эталоном монстра. Жестоко убитый террористами Артур, рыдающие на похоронах муж и друзья – все это здорово выбивалось из образа безжалостного чудовища, тщательно создаваемого дядей Роберта.

В то, что лично Сайто вдруг захотелось его убить, Артуру тоже верилось с трудом. Смерть главного некроманта, проводившего экспертизу в прошлый раз, накануне новой экспертизы была не самой лучшей рекламой. Конечно, дело могло быть в том, что новый эксперт на месте Артура окажется более расположен к сотрудничеству, но что-то во всем этом не сходилось.

Еще и Майлз позвонил и попросил привезти одолженные книги, которые срочно ему понадобились, и именно сегодня – и все это тогда, когда Артур предпочел бы побыть дома, подумать или просто поспать.

Ощущение какого-то глобального просчета, ошибки в рассуждениях не оставляло его.

– Имс, ты дома? – позвал он, устраивая пакет на столике в прихожей и бросая рядом ключи.

Его мобильный разрядился, и Артур не мог позвонить с дороги.

– Тут, – голос Имса раздался из гостиной.

Артур невольно вздохнул с облегчением.

Наверное, все эти страхи легко объяснимы. Они могли погибнуть оба, взорваться сегодня вечером, решив съездить куда-нибудь, или в понедельник утром по дороге на работу, ведь на работу они ездили на машине Артура… Это просто страх, остаток едва-едва не случившегося несчастья, вполне объяснимый душевный трепет от столкновения со смертью – Артур знал это как никто.

Потянувшись, он потер шею. Между лопатками покалывало, но пока Артур снимал пальто, зуд прошел. Захватив пакет, он отнес его на кухню, вываливая содержимое на стойку.

– По дороге от Майлза решил купить продуктов, – крикнул он Имсу. И замолчал, потому что покалывание вернулось с новой силой – но теперь что-то сжалось в груди, будто огромный кулак стиснул сердце и легкие, и дышать стало тяжелее. Закашлявшись, Артур наклонился над стойкой, опираясь ладонью, в немом изумлении глядя, как капельки темно-красной жидкости падают на серую кожу перчатки, которую он забыл снять. – Имс!..

В одно короткое мгновение перед оглушительной волной боли мысли Артура вдруг прояснились, стали кристально-чистыми и четкими, и все внезапно встало на свои места: и страшная смерть Гарри, и Энн, и слова Дома… слова Дома…

Я сейчас умру, понял Артур.

– Арти?!

Рядом оказался Имс, его лицо было комично испуганным, совсем как у мультяшного персонажа, и Артур хотел сказать ему об этом – а еще хотел сказать, что в нем паразит, и он очень скоро умрет, но кровь хлынула горлом, и разговаривать он больше не смог.

 

Джонни с недоумением оглядывался, пытаясь понять, что он тут забыл. Он снова приехал к дому Смита, это он помнил... не помнил только – зачем? Что-то важное, он привез что-то очень важное, настолько важное, что оно не могло подождать до понедельника… Руки болели, как будто Джерри их отморозил, и он опустил взгляд на свои ладони – чтобы ничего не обнаружить. Гладкая розовая кожа, как обычно, только маленький шрам на ладони, оставшийся после того случая два месяца назад, немного покраснел.

Надо убираться отсюда, пока Смит не подал на него в суд за преследование или чего хуже. После всех этих покушений вряд ли он с пониманием отнесется к странной забывчивости Джонни. А уж к такой забывчивости, которая заставляет его забираться на чердак напротив дома Смита, тем более.

Джонни сделал шаг назад, от окошка, налетел на что-то большое и твердое, с размаху сел на пол, в недоумении глядя на деревянный ящик с ручкой, о который споткнулся. Это что такое?.. Как завороженный, Джонни потянулся к ящику и откинул крышку, обнажая заполненное поролоном нутро. В поролоне металлически поблескивала большая черная винтовка.

Джонни задрожал.

И в то же мгновение на лестнице загрохотало, дверь слетела с петель, и на чердак влетел высокий растрепанный блондин, за которым следовала знакомая Джонни женщина. Мол, прекрасная Мол, правда, сейчас она больше походила на Немезиду.

– Что ты сделал? – закричала она.

Мужчина меж тем упал рядом с ящиком, вытаскивая из него винтовку и тонкий длинный дротик с красным хвостом и покрытым знаками стерженьком. Развернувшись, он протянул дротик Мол. Та отшатнулась, вскидывая руки защитным жестом, татуировки на тыльных сторонах ладоней тут же ожили, расползаясь.

– Он не успел… – выдохнула она.

Но мужчина уже запустил пальцы в углубление, в котором – тупо подумал Джонни – должен лежать второй дротик.

Должен, но не лежит.

Джонни еще успел заметить, что на скуле у мужчины здоровенная ссадина, как будто кто-то от души наградил его правым хуком, а потом что-то тяжелое ударило Джонни по затылку, и наступила тьма.

 

Имс слышал, что в дверь стучат, но все его сознание сузилось до крохотной точки, и все, что выходило за границы этой точки, воспринималось отстраненно, как звук телевизора или уличного движения.

Просто шум.

Оттолкнув стул, он быстро провел мелком по полу, рисуя ровную, четкую линию. Он не позволял своим рукам дрожать, никакой дрожи, пока все не закончится. Пока Имс не сделает все, что в его силах.

Прошли всего мгновения, он знал это, считал про себя – вот он зашел на кухню, начиная что-то говорить, увидел кровь, текущую у Артура из носа, испугался, – но теперь каждая секунда могла стать последней. Теперь кровь текла из глаз, из ушей и рта, Артур свернулся на полу, обхватывая себя руками, а Имс считал секунды, заполняя голову этим счетом и пустотой, потому что иначе на их место придет всепоглощающий ужас, и Имс ляжет тут, рядом, завывая от страха, как животное.

Он не мог это вылечить.

Не мог это вылечить так, чтобы Артур остался жить.

Не мог, но _должен был_.

– Имс, открой дверь! – кажется, это был голос Мол. Кажется. – Открой, Имс, пожалуйста!

Имс не слушал. Он закончил чертить круг, замыкая его, отгораживая себя и Артура от окружающей реальности, вгоняя когти в деревянный пол в своей спешке. И со стоном выдохнул, чувствуя, как загустевает воздух, как дыхание оседает на губах ледяной пылью, а растекшаяся по полу кровь замерзает, царапая пальцы.

Здесь, _внизу_ , было чертовски холодно и темно.

Снаружи что-то загрохотало, оглушительный звук, но сюда доносились только отголоски.

– Имс, впусти нас, Имс, – на самой границе круга возник Кобб, и Имс должен бы удивиться, но на самом деле ему было все равно. – Имс, впусти, мы хотим помочь!

Мы? Имс моргнул – за Коббом промелькнула Мол, быстрая, как привидение, она принялась распахивать кухонные шкафы и вытаскивать оттуда все подряд. Несколько секунд Имс следил за ней, завороженный, но потом движение сбоку разбудило его от этого транса, и он резко повернулся.

Артур перекатился на спину, его лицо теперь было чистым от крови, серым и неживым, широко открытые глаза смотрели в пространство. Имс мог видеть сквозь его одежду и кожу, видеть черную массу в груди, клубящуюся, растущую изнутри, готовую вот-вот вырваться наружу – оставив на месте Артура только изуродованный труп.

– Имс!

Не обращая на Кобба внимания, Имс обнял Артура, опуская ладонь ему на грудь. Когти блестели как маленькие лезвия, тут, внизу, они выглядели почти металлическими. Если он достанет паразита, Артур умрет, скорая не успеет приехать. Если не достанет, Артур умрет.

_Артур умрет._

– Имс! – Мол стояла у самой ограды, с лицом решительным и бесстрастным, с зажатым в руке ножом. – Впусти меня.

– Я не дам тебе его убить, – сказал Имс.

Она отдалялась – время безжалостно убегало, а чем глубже Имс их спустит, тем дольше Артур проживет, проживет достаточно, чтобы Имс смог что-то придумать…

– Мы попробуем его спасти, – сказала Мол. – Вместе мы сможем.

Сможем _попытаться_ , слышал Имс, только попытаться, и нож в пальцах Мол был тяжелым и острым, но Имс замер, колеблясь. Мол умела лечить – в отличие от него и Кобба она спасала жизни, – даже если не получится, она сможет продержать Артура до приезда скорой – может быть, может быть… Может быть.

– Сделай круг, – приказала Мол, протягивая Коббу пакетик с травами для готовки. – Быстрее! Имс? На счет три!

Кобб моментально рассыпал травы кругом.

– Раз, – Имс задержал дыхание, сжимая Артура сильнее, чувствуя, как пульсирует под пальцами черная тварь. – Два. – Имс закрыл глаза. – Три!

Пузырь лопнул с громким хлопком, чтобы тут же натянуться снова, а еще мгновение спустя рядом на пол упала Мол, раскладывая пучки трав и рассыпая соль прямо поверх замерзшей крови.

– Мы должны спуститься глубже. Так глубоко, как только возможно. Там мы сможем вырезать это из него и молиться, что его физическое тело не пострадает очень сильно.

– Отпусти меня, – прошептал Артур. – Имс, отпусти меня.

– Что?

– Держи его крепче, – скомандовала Мол. – Он хочет _уйти_.

Налив на пальцы оливкового масла, она помазала Артуру лоб, потом Имсу, потом себе. Татуировки на ее руках сползли на пальцы, окружили ногти, и те заострились, походя на надкрылья жуков.

– Отпусти меня, – простонал Артур. Его губы почти не шевелились, но голос врезался Имсу прямо в сердце. – Это такая боль, Имс…

– Держись, – отрезал Имс.

Кровь снова потекла из носа и рта Артура – время уходило, даже тут, на глубине, процесс нельзя было сдерживать слишком долго.

Артур поднял руку, царапая шею пальцами, линии пылали холодным огнем, и Имс тут же перехватил его запястье, едва не отдергивая руку от резкой боли.

– Отпусти, он убьет тебя, – выкрикнула Мол, но Имс не собирался его отпускать.

– Держись, – повторил он твердо, сжимая пальцы сильнее.

Имс почувствовал, как ледяная рука словно выдирает из него душу, на миг накатило головокружение, в глазах померкло, но тут же все прекратилось. Артур закрыл глаза, и татуировки погасли.

– Мол?! – запаниковал Имс.

– Будь готов, – Мол подняла нож. – У нас всего одна попытка. Ты должен успеть убить это до того, как оно вернется в рану…

Имс кивнул. Слезы замерзали на его щеках, но в голове было ясно. И пусто. Опрокинув Артура на пол, он оседлал его бедра, распахивая одежду, сжимая колени и готовясь к самому худшему.

Медленный вдох, облачко пара вырвалось изо рта Мол, татуировки на руках вспыхнули – и следом она опустила нож, втыкая лезвие в грудь Артура, одним молниеносным движением делая глубокий разрез; нож двигался как будто через масло, легко и быстро.

Артур закричал – хотя нет, «закричал» даже отдаленно не описывало этот звук, и Имс успел три раза умереть внутри и развалиться на куски, но его руки отдельно от разума нырнули в рану, смыкая когти на скользком, вертлявом теле твари. Секунда – и он выдрал паразита наружу, прижимая к полу и моментально разрывая на части, не замечая мерзкого кислого вкуса во рту и жгучую, скользкую слизь на ладонях.

– Артур… – он медленно оторвался от того, что осталось от демона, повернулся к Мол, глядя на нее с надеждой и мольбой.

Мол молчала. Прижав ладони к груди неподвижного и по-мертвому тихого Артура, она молчала, словно погруженная в себя.

– Дом, поднимай нас, – наконец сказала она.

– Нет, – Имс не верил. Он не верил! – Нет, этого не может быть…

Треск лопнувшей ограды ударил по ушам, но он не слышал – он ослеп, оглох и потерял обоняние в единый миг, и даже боль в расцарапанных ледяной коркой и сожженных кровью твари пальцах исчезла. Оттолкнув Мол, Имс обхватил бессознательное тело Артура, встряхивая его.

– Нет, нет, нет, ты не можешь умереть, – бормотал он бессвязно, – ты же обещал, ты обещал, что не бросишь меня. Артур! Ты обещал!

– Имс… – Мол схватила его за плечо, но Имс не собирался вступать ни в какие разговоры.

– Он обещал! – ужасный, болезненный гнев охватил Имса, гнев на Артура, так подло нарушившего свою клятву. – Обещал мне!

– Имс!

Артур закашлялся. Только что он лежал как мертвый, и вот секунду спустя уже выдирался из хватки Имса, мучительно кашляя и прижимая руки к груди.

– Дом, вызови скорую… – пролепетала Мол. Все случившееся явно начало доходить и до нее.

– Уже, – отозвался Кобб таким же сдавленным тоном.

Гнев потух так же внезапно, как вспыхнул, оставив после себя звенящую тишину в голове, в которой ровно и успокаивающе раздавалось сердцебиение Артура. Потянувшись, Имс осторожно обнял его, зажмуриваясь и просто дыша.

– Мы уедем, – шептал он. – К чертовой матери отсюда, я тут ни минуты не останусь. Если этот сумасшедший Браунинг все еще хочет убить тебя… я сам его убью…

– Это не Браунинг, – сказала Мол.

– И никогда не был Браунинг, – в голосе Кобба звучала настоящая боль.

Имс открыл глаза. Что они хотят сказать?..

– Это Майлз, – выдохнул Артур ему в плечо. – Это Майлз хочет меня убить.

 

Джонни пришел в себя с раскалывающейся головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит и где он. Он совершенно точно был связан, и вслед за недоумением пришел страх. Он открыл рот, чтобы позвать на помощь – или просто завопить, но не успел издать ни звука: перед ним на пол опустилась Мол.

– Теперь все будет хорошо, – ласково и печально сказала она, пока Джонни рассматривал ее окровавленные до локтей руки. – Теперь все будет хорошо.

 

– Я тебя убью, Кобб! – Имс, похоже, был настроен серьезно, и Артур невольно порадовался, что его страховка позволяет отдельную палату.

Кобб в ответ мрачно хмурился, но под убийственными взглядами Имса и Мол ему явно было неуютно.

– Ты забыл, что я преступник? – в отчаянии воскликнул он наконец. – Он обещал сдать меня полиции, обещал навсегда лишить детей! – Мол вскинула голову. – Я сделал все, что мог!

Имс, похоже, был не убежден.

– Ты мог просто сказать, предупредить нас.

А вот Артур Дома не винил – на самом деле он сейчас был таким заторможенным, что вообще никого не винил, он просто сидел на своей кровати и не думал о том, как старый профессор планировал жестоко убить его.

– Но почему? – Имс обхватил голову руками, подошел и сел на кровать Артура. Он выглядел совсем разбитым, и Артур всерьез подумывал поменяться с ним местами. – Только из-за этого чертова проекта?

– Папа очень много вложил в него, – тихо произнесла Мол. – И денег тоже. И он… он думал, что Артур поймет. Что проникнется, потому что наука важнее всего. Он всегда восхищался Артуром, – в ее голосе появился оттенок грусти, – больше, чем мной или Домом.

– А потом все рухнуло, «Проклус» свернул разработки, репутация Майлза очень пострадала, – Артур прикусил губу, вспоминая переезд Майлза в лабораторию поменьше. – И он не хотел сдаваться. – _И возненавидел меня_ , не сказал Артур. – Когда Браунинг убедил Сайто вернуться к разработкам, тот обратился к Майлзу. И Майлз обещал ему хороший, безопасный результат. Ошибка Сайто состояла в том, что он не проверял, что за исследования там проводит наш любимый профессор. Не на живых ли людях.

Артур вспомнил погасшие руки Энни и с внезапно нахлынувшим страхом посмотрел на свои ладони. Что, если бы он вдруг лишился дара? Смог бы он жить? А если бы на его глазах демон живьем сожрал бы его возлюбленного?

– Он ставил опыты на людях, – прошептала Мол. – Не понимаю, как он мог пойти на это?

– Но откуда он взял Касовича? – спросил Имс. – Почему именно его?

– Ему нужны были некроманты, – слезы текли по щекам Мол, но она не замечала, продолжая говорить. – Взрослых мало, и они все на глазах. Детей достать еще труднее. Остаются такие, как Джонни, у которых дар слабый и пробудился поздно. Тестирование проводят в Университете…

– Он просто подменил тесты, – пояснил Дом. – Собирался привлечь Касовича к экспериментам.

– Не могу поверить, что ты мне не сказал, – Мол снова посмотрела на него – таким взглядом, что Дом поежился.

– Я сказал! – жалобно возразил он. – Я ничего не знал про Препарат-А, только то, что твой отец иногда работает с некромантами. Это же твой отец, как я…

– И что? – ввинтился Имс. – Что с того, что у Касовича дар? Как это связано с убийством? – Он резко замолчал и вдруг вскочил со своего места, оборачиваясь к Артуру. – У него был мотив. Когда Майлз решил, что пора, – его голос дрогнул, – то Джонни показался идеальным вариантом.

– Да, – Артур устало кивнул. – Убийца с большим зубом на некромантов и провалами в памяти. Он и сам бы поверил, что просто сошел с ума, Майлз промыл ему мозги. Наверное, когда Джонни был в больнице.

Это больно, ох как больно было говорить.

– Верно. Но я все поправил, – горделиво заметил Дом. – Я заблокировал эту идею. Внушил ему, что Артура надо защищать…

– Эй, заткнись, фея-крестная! – вспылил Имс. – Заметно, как его защищали, – и он мотнул головой в сторону койки, на которой в данный момент отдыхал Артур.

Тот осторожно потрогал ладонью грудь. Он все еще чувствовал отголоски той боли – жуткой, раздирающей внутренности, – и ощущение вонзающегося в плоть холодного металла, но с каждой минутой воспоминания таяли. Артур надеялся, что к утру от них не останется и следа.

– Кто знал, что у него в голове все перепутается от этих стрессов, – жалобно сказал Дом и поник. – Я был уверен, что все получилось – он и не приближался к Артуру. Зачем ты взял его к себе? Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда увидел его с тобой…

Некоторое время в палате царила тишина.

Первым не выдержал Имс.

– Странный метод он выбрал, – сказал он негромко. – Этот паразит.

Дом подал плечами.

– Думаю, сначала он надеялся, что будут жертвы. Как в случае с Гарри… Он злился, Имс, и чем дальше шли опыты, тем яснее становилось, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Он… мне кажется, он сошел с ума – ты меня убить готов, но я не выгораживаю себя, Имс, он угрожал мне тюрьмой, а то и смертью, если я не дам ему закончить это все. Я думал, так куплю себе отсрочку – пока Майлз уверен, что все идет по плану, он не будет искать других убийц и не тронет меня. Но потом увидел по телеку про взрыв… И я позвонил Мол.

Это Артур уже слышал – как Дом все думал и думал про смерть Гарри и Энн, как он позвонил Мол и рассказал все, уверенный, что та не поверит, и как уговорил разыскать Джонни, и как след привел их на чердак напротив дома Артура. И как они поняли, что опоздали.

Про то, что было потом, Артур пока слушать не хотел.

– Значит, это он убил Гарри? – вдруг испуганно спросила Мол.

– Думаю, это Нэш, – задумчиво ответил Имс. – Стащил паразита в нашем вирусном музее. Я видел их там – их обоих, – он запнулся, – почему я их не остановил?..

Артур протянул руку и сжал его пальцы.

– Не надо, Имс. – Пальцы были теплыми, и Артур наслаждался ощущением. – Главное, что все кончено.

– Кончено, – повторил Имс. И повторил уже увереннее: – Кончено.

В дверь палаты постучали, а следом внутрь нырнула молоденькая медсестра – вся раскрасневшаяся от остросюжетности происходящих в больнице событий.

– Сэр? – позвала она с придыханием. – Сэр, вас хочет видеть полиция! И журналисты! И их много! – Не очень хорошо отрепетированное профессиональное выражение то и дело трескалось, обнажая восторг. – Сэр, можно мне рассказать им о вашем состоянии?

Артур застонал, едва подавляя желание спрятаться под одеяло.

– Кончено? – скептически произнесла Мол. – Арти, а ты наивный.

– Я сам дам интервью, – решительно сказал Имс.

И, бросив на Артура строгий взгляд, он поманил медсестричку за собой в коридор.

– А я пока посижу с тобой, – кокетливо сказала Мол. – И про какую такую чудесную печень ты рассказывал Роберту и забыл рассказать мне?..

 

**Эпилог**

После нескольких судов и разбирательств Майлз оказался в психиатрической лечебнице – подальше от лабораторного оборудования.

Нэш признался в двух покушениях на Артура и убийстве Гарри Домана. Он утверждал, что был не в себе, но жюри ему не поверило. Сам Нэш понятия не имел, что работает на Майлза: он был уверен, что продался как минимум «Проклус».

Мол снисходительно принимала ухаживания Кобба, но не давала ему надежд. Роберт все так же не принимал ухаживаний Сайто.

В девятом сезоне сериала про некроманта Салли сняли серию про Артура, его играла приглашенная звезда, и у Артура с тех пор завелись фанатки – пугающие его самого до ужаса.

Имс все еще подумывал о переезде в Англию.

Питер Браунинг перенес свое внимание на борьбу с жестоким обращением с животными.

А Джонни… Джонни стал некромантом, хотя и не самым лучшим. Он ныл все три часа, что ему делали татуировки.

 

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще раз напишу, что арт нарисовала чудесная sin_repent.

**Author's Note:**

> Finis sanctificat media (лат.) - цель оправдывает средства.


End file.
